Shimmers in the Moonlight
by Kuro No Sumire
Summary: SEQUEL: to Under the Moon! Sessh/Rin, Inu/Kag, Mir/San It's been 5 years since they have gotten married and they all have children now and live in the Sengoku Jidai Era once again. How will their lives turn out now?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been 5 years since Rin and Sesshomaru had their babies, that of which were twins; since Sango and Miroku got married and had 2 children of their own and Sango adopted Ichigo, and since Kagome and Inuyasha got married and were about to have their second child. They had stayed in the modern times for a while because the girls said they wanted to raise their children there for a little while. The boys were very reluctant to go along with it but did anyway.

It was finally time for them to return to the feudal area and Jaken was setting up everything for their return. He had announced to many people that Sesshomaru and his new family would be coming back. Some who heard this were quite overjoyed, while others ran away in terror. He had quite a reputation for himself. "_I finally got that ridiculous spell to look like a human taken off of me by Kagome when she got her powers back. I'm never doing that again!!_" thought Jaken as he ran through the western lands. He soon came up to a large barrier and stopped. He put down the Staff of Two Heads and started chanting some old language. The barrier let him through and he scurried off towards the large castle-like estate that was Sesshomaru's domain.

**The Daiyoukai Residence**

"Oka-Sama!! Oka-Sama!!" shouted two little 5 year old hanyou children. They ran up the stairs to the large Daiyoukai mansion in search of their mother. "Imoto-Sama? Where do you think Oka-Sama is hiding?" asked the little boy. He had long dark brown hair that stopped at his feet, beautiful shiny narrow golden eyes, and purple marks on both of his cheeks. He also had two dark blue crescent moons on his forehead that were back to back. "I'm not sure Onii-Sama. She's very good at playing hide-n-seek." replied the little girl. She looked exactly like the little boy, except that her hair was a beautiful silver color and her eyes were a nice shiny dark brown. On her forehead were also two crescent moons back to back, but they were purple and the marks on her cheeks were dark blue. They held hands as they walked into the waiting room. They walked slowly pass a very tall big black door. They're father was having a meeting and did not want to be disturbed. Rin saw them sneaking pass their fathers room and watched them for a while before jumping behind them and picking them up by there waists. They began giggling very loudly until they heard their father get up in his chair. Rin gasped as she ran down the hall in an attempt to escape. They turned around and breathed a sigh of relief, realizing that he hadn't come after them. The twins turned around and were about to start walking when they bumped into a very tall dark figure. They screamed as he picked them up and held them. He smiled slightly, kissing them on their heads before putting them down. He then shot them all a nasty glare before walking away. "Sesshomaru." said Rin before he walked away. Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her. Her hair had grown a considerable amount and was now almost the same length as Sesshomaru's. The same markings she had gotten when she was pregnant were still there as well. She walked up behind him, hugging him and said "Gomen nasai." He held her hands close to him and then walked away.

**Mt. Inunakiyama – The Buddhist Monk Temple**

"Ahhhhhhh!! Come back here!" shouted Miroku as he ran after two of his children. They were just too much for him and he fell flat on a couch near by, completely exhausted. The three children walked over to their father who now had his eyes closed. "Onii-tan. What's wrong with Otou-tan?" replied the little girl. She looked like the spitting image of Sango, except that her hair was jet black and was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were brown and she looked very sweet and adorable. "I'm not sure. I think he's just tired." replied Ichigo. He was now 6 years old and had grown a bit taller. "I think you're right Onii-tan. He's making snorwing noiwses." replied the little boy. He looked just like Miroku except his hair was dark brown and he had very dark brown eyes that almost looked black. They all crowded around their father and stared at him earnestly. They were 2 inches away from his face when he suddenly opened his eyes and shouted "BOO!!" They all jumped back and screamed and then they were rolling around on the floor with him, laughing hysterically.

Sango came out of her room ready to go to the Bone Eater's Well at their mother's house. Today was the day that they would go back to the Sengoku Jidai period. "Miroku, are our children ready to leave yet?" asked Sango as she walked towards them. Her hair was much longer now and she was wearing a purple and lavender kimono with her Taijiya outfit underneath it. She had gone back to the Sengoku Jidai period to practice using her Hiraikotsu with Kirara, and Kohaku would go back to practice using his Kusarigama. She even brought Ichigo with her sometimes to practice using a new weapon Kaede had found. His weapon was a youkai-infused Naginata that had ancient Japanese writing all over its jade pole in ebony. The blade was slightly larger than usual, and the pole could disconnect by the will of the one who mastered it and looked like a snake when it was. When disconnected, it was held together by small iron chains, allowing it to be moved freely. "Ikuzo kids!" said Miroku as he picked up the twins and watched Sango grab Ichigo by the hand. Ichigo whistled and a black cat with neon blue markings similar to that of Kirara's appeared next to him and Kirara appeared next to Sango. Sango and Ichigo jumped onto the black and blue cat that Ichigo had called Hokkou, and Miroku jumped onto Kirara with the twins. Sango turned to them and smiled "Off to Higurashi Shrine then!" and they took off.

**The Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome and her little girl Sachi were sitting on the steps at the entrance of the Higurashi Shrine. Sachi had jet black hair like that of Inuyasha's when he was in his human form. She also had cute little ears on the side of her head, just like Inuyasha and she had dark brown eyes like her mother. Kagome's mother suddenly walked up behind her and put her hands on her shoulders. "It's gonna be time for you to have that baby soon." said Mrs. Higurashi smiling down at her. Kagome looked up at her mother and smiled and then put her hands over her tummy. She could feel the baby kicking. "Keh! What's taking them so damn long!?" asked Inuyasha as he sat next to Kagome and picked up Sachi. "Remember Sesshomaru had a meeting today with the other Lords to inform them that we will be returning permanently." said Kagome as the wind lifted her hair slightly. Inuyasha tickled Sachi making her laugh a bit and she hugged him tightly. Kagome smiled as she watched her husband play with their daughter.

A bright orb of light suddenly appeared in the sky and landed right in front of them. Sesshomaru, Rin and there children emerged from the light. Rin was holding the twins in her arms and Sesshomaru stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Mrs. Higurashi walked over to her kissing her grandchildren on the cheeks and hugging Rin. "I missed you so much!" she said as she looked at Rin. "I missed you too, Oka-san." replied Rin smiling. "It's always a pleasure to see you too, Sesshomaru!" said Mrs. Higurashi again as she looked up at Sesshomaru who had raised his eyebrows slightly. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru as he folded his arms and closed his eyes. Rin and Kagome giggled and said "He's happy to see you too Oka-san." "Namie and Natsuo, go play with Sachi while the rest of us wait for Sango no Oba-San and Miroku no Oji-San to come" said Rin as she watched her children run off to play with their cousin.

Sesshomaru and Rin walked over to stand behind Inuyasha and Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi sat down next to Kagome and patted her on the back.

"So, Sesshomaru. What did the Lord's say about us coming back?" said Inuyasha as he folded his arms.

"They have accepted the fact that we will be there permanently. However, Shinkou will not acknowledge me as 'Lord of the Western Lands' until I 'prove' myself." Replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes.

"What do you mean until you 'prove' yourself?"

"He is simply afraid that I've become weak Inuyasha. It seems that the majority of those who fear me became quite happy when I had 'died'"

"Keh! That shouldn't be hard! All you have to so is scare them again."

"Precisely."

"Ano…Sesshomaru. As ruler of the Western Lands, what do you have to do?" asked Mrs. Higurashi as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru looked down at her before closing his eyes and saying "I have to make sure no wars break out and that there is…peace among the other Lands. Among many other things." "You do not seem like you like me very much Sesshomaru." replied Mrs. Higurashi. Sesshomaru's eyes widened completely and his mouth opened in shock. He then closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes again before saying "Don't say such silly things." Rin smiled at her husband and whispered into her mother's ears "He does care about you. He only says that to people he truly cares about. He told me that once when I was 7." Mrs. Higurashi smiled back at her and then smiled up at Sesshomaru who looked at her with a questioning expression on his face.

"Oka-san! Look! Sango no Oba-san and Miroku no Oji-san are coming!!" shouted Sachi as she pointed up to the sky. Namie and Natsuo stood next to her and began jumping up and down waiting for them to come down. Hokkou and Kirara landed on the steps and transformed back into their small sizes when everyone had gotten off of them. Sango walked over with Ichigo and Miroku walked over carrying the twins as Kirara and Hokkou followed behind them. He put the twins down and they ran over to their cousins. "Yousei and Toukon look so adorable in their matching outfits today. They have to be the cutest set of 3 year-old twins I've ever seen." said Mrs. Higurashi as she waved to her grandchildren as they ran pass her. "Hello Oka-san!" said Sango as she walked over to hug her mother. "Hello Oka-san!" said Miroku as he walked over to hug her as well. Ichigo then walked over, sat down and said "Where's Kurayami no Ojii-san?" "Kurayami is waiting for you all at the Bone Eater's Well in the Shed." replied Kirei with a smile on her face. "What about Kohaku and Mai?" asked Kagome as she looked up at her sister. "Remember they are coming later? Mai had her baby 2 days ago." replied Rin as she leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Well, shall we be going now?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at all of them. "Hai. Ikuzo." Replied Sesshomaru as they walked towards the direction of the well; their children running ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey! You guys ready to go back?" said Kurayami as he walked over to hug his daughters. "Yup. We are. After all these years." replied Sango as they all stood around the well. "Just how does this work exactly?" asked Miroku as he sat on the edge of the well with Yousei in his lap. "We just jump in and it teleports us to Sengoku Jidai." replied Kagome as she held Inuyasha's hand as they got ready to jump in. Inuyasha picked up Sachi and the three of them jumped into the well, disappearing out of sight.

"Come on, our turn next Anata." said Rin as she picked up Natsuo and Namie in her arms. She waved goodbye to her mother as Sesshomaru held her by the waist and they jumped into the well. Hokkou and Kirara were picked up by Ichigo and Sango wrapped her arms around him as they jumped in. Miroku picked up Yousei and Toukon and said goodbye to Kirei and Kurayami as he jumped into the well after them. "Anata, are you going to go back as well?" asked Kirei looking a bit sad. "Iie. I will go back for business and such, demo, I will never go back permanently since I have you." replied Kurayami as he kissed her making her blush.

**Sengoku Jidai**

"It's great to be back!" said Inuyasha as he stretched his arms over his head, breathing in the fresh air. "Yes, it most certainly is." said Sango as she sat on the edge of the well. They then saw the Kaede of the past running up to them crying. "I never thought that ye would ever return!" she said as she looked at all of them "I see you all have had children. Who is that woman with Sesshomaru?" "That is Rin." replied Kagome beginning to giggle a bit. "Hello Oba-chan! It's so nice to see you again!" replied Rin as she walked over to Kaede hugging her and smiling brightly. "Ye have children as well. Who is thy husband?" asked Kaede with a puzzled look on her face. Rin smiled and pointed to the crescent moon shape on her forehead. "Where is Sesshomaru?" asked Kaede looking around realizing that she hadn't noticed Sesshomaru. Miroku walked up next to her putting a hand on her shoulder and pointing off into the distance where Sesshomaru could be seen sitting against a tree with Namie and Natsuo playing in his hair. "He definitely has changed." said Kaede smiling at the sight of Sesshomaru with his children. "Come on Sachi. Say hi to Kaede no Oba-chan." said Kagome as she led Sachi over to Kaede. "Yes, Yousei and Toukon, come meet Kaede no Oba-chan." Stated Sango as she picked up her twins and took them over to Kaede. "Namie, Natsuo! Come over here to meet Kaede no Oba-chan!" shouted Rin as she watched her twins pull Sesshomaru with them. "Hi Kaede no Oba-chan!!" squealed all the children at once as they all started hugging Kaede.

"Inuyasha. We are going to have to go to Chichi-ue's estate to make it known that we are finally back. I had Jaken prepare everything for us already." said Sesshomaru as he folded his arms. "Alright. Come on guys! Time to leave!!" shouted Inuyasha as he put Kagome's large backpack on his back and picked up Sachi. They were about to leave when shouts of "MATTE!!" came from behind them. Mai and Kohaku were running towards them. Mai was carrying her baby in her arms and Kohaku was carrying his youkai. It was a Kyūbi-no-Kitsune and it was a pale green color with a large black diamond shape in the middle of its forehead. Each of the tips of its tails looked as if they had been dipped in black paint.

"Keh! You're lucky you guys got here when you did! We were about to leave!!" snapped Inuyasha as he folded his arms "We need to le-" He was interrupted by all the girls squealing "Awwwwwwwww!!" They ran over to Mai to look at her baby. "Kawaii! What's her name?" asked Rin as she held the baby's hand. "Oribia." replied Mai "It was my Oba-chan's name." "EXCUUUSSSEEE ME!! I'M TALKING HERE!!" snapped Inuyasha. "Come on Mai, we'll talk about this later." said Sango as they all went back to Inuyasha.

"We need to find Ah-Un." Said Sesshomaru realizing they didn't have enough forms of transportation. "No problem Anata. Let's see if I can still do this…" said Rin as she stepped in front of Sesshomaru and took a deep breath in, putting her hands to her mouth. "AH-UUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!" shouted Rin as loud as she could, making Sesshomaru's eyebrows go up. "Rin. Ah-Un won't…" he said but stopped when he noticed Ah-Un flying down from the sky to greet them. The dragon nudged both of them as if to let them know he still remembered them. "Well then, ikuzo." said Sesshomaru as he turned into a ball of light after Rin walked over to him with Namie and Natsuo. The rest of them flew off after him. Kagome, Inuyasha and Sachi rode on Ah-Un; Ichigo, Yousei and Toukon rode on Hokkou; Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara; and Kohaku, Oribia and Mai rode on the Kyūbi-no-Kitsune named Kage.

**The Western Lands – The Inugami Daiyoukai Estate**

It only took them 4 hours to reach the estate, which was quite fast considering it takes 2 ½ days by foot, and it was night. They landed in front of the estate in front of two large black stone gates. They were let in immediately and saw Jaken running down the long yards of grass towards them "Come quickly! The guests are here!" He then scurried off with them following after him.

Acres and acres of green beautiful land could be seen stretching for miles. There were random fields of every flower you could imagine, Roses, Lily of the Valleys, Dandelions, Hawthorns, Carnations, Snow Drops and so much more. Rows of trees led to different pathways of the estate. Sakura's, Willows, and Pines were on the very end of both sides of the estate, forests of them. Random youkai servants could be seen in the fields working to make sure the land looked beautiful and stayed fertile. Other servants seemed to be building a new add-on to the side of the castle.

The castle itself was even more beautiful. It was a large traditional Japanese castle which looked kind of like a bigger version of the Daiyoukai Mansion, only 5 times bigger. Before entering the castle Sesshomaru called over to a random servant to have him watch after all of the 'pets'. "_Oh…I'm so going to get lost in there…_" thought Rin as they entered the castle.

They were greeted by hundred of servants bowing down to the ground and saying "Welcome back Sesshomaru-Sama and Rin-Sama!!" They then walked into a large room were all their guests had been waiting. The room was a nice pale cream color with two large windows on either side. There was a massive wooden shoji style table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by large silk pillows. Jaken then stood in front of them and everyone else stood as well as he said "Everyone. Welcome back Sesshomaru-Sama, his new wife and their…very large family!!" Everyone began clapping as they all went to sit down on the pillows. A female youkai servant came in and took away the children to eat in a separate room.

"Welcome back everyone. It's wonderful seeing you again Rin, Kagome and Sango." said Ma-meido as she walked over to them hugging each of them. She then stood up which was a bit hard due to the fact that she was pregnant. "Ma-meido! I've missed you! I see you're pregnant now." replied Kagome as she looked at Ma-meido's fairly large stomach. Ma-meido walked back over to Kachi and sat down with the help of a servant before saying "Yes. This will be my second child." "How wonderful!" said Sango as she clasped her hands together. Jaken then ran into the room saying "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!"

"Nani Jaken?" replied Sesshomaru not turning to look at him.

"It seems another guest has just arrived quite late."

"Well let them in."

"D-d-demo Sesshomaru-Sama! If memory serves well, you and this guest do not get along well."

"Jaken."

"H-h-hai Sesshomaru-Sama?"

"Let them in."

"D-d-demo!!"

"JAKEN!!"

"Right away Sesshomaru-Sama!!" replied Jaken as he ran to open the doors to the room. "Sesshomaru, have you missed me?" said the shrill deep voice as the guest entered the room. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the guest that had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I did not expect you to come…" said Sesshomaru as he motioned for someone to make room for the guest at the table. "Oh Sesshomaru…don't treat me that way." replied the guest as they sat down. "So rude! Always! You have no right to talk to Sesshomaru-Sama that way just because you're his!-…" snapped Jaken as he was cut of by Sesshomaru saying "Jaken."

Jaken became silent at once as he walked back in front of the door. "Come now Sesshomaru. Surely you can find it in your cold heart to forgive me." said the guest as they sipped some wine. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru seeming quite annoyed by the guest. "Anata…I have forgiven her. After all that was a very long time ago. And you did save me." said Rin as she rested her head on his shoulder making him calm down a bit. "Rin. I almost lost you…permanently…" he replied as he dragged his hand through her hair. "Eh? That is Rin? I almost didn't recognize her. You two are…married now." said the guest in a kind of disappointed tone. "Hai…we are." replied Rin. "Kuraiyuki, Why are you here?" snapped Sesshomaru beginning to lose his patience. "So formal Sesshomaru. Calling your own mother by her first name." replied the guest.

The rest of the room gasped in silence and then they all began to realize the similarities between the two. "Now that you think about it. They look exactly alike. Except that Kuraiyuki-san is a female of course." said Kagome as she stared at the both of them. "Seems like Rin has already met her once before." said Miroku as he watched Rin hold on to Sesshomaru's arm. "Keh! That woman is cold just like Sesshomaru. Maybe even colder!" snapped Inuyasha as he began eating the dinner which was just brought to them.

They had been eating in silence until Sesshomaru broke it saying "Kuraiyuki. I asked why you are here." "To make sure you are running your Chichi-ue's estate properly." Replied Kuraiyuki as she ate the last of her food and sipped some of her sake. Everyone had finished eating and the servants came to take away their plates. "Little youkai." said Kuraiyuki as she motioned for Jaken to come over. "It's Jaken. I see you still don't remember my name." replied Jaken as he walked over to her. "I wish to retire. So Show me to my chambers." She stated more than asked as she stood up and followed Jaken out of the room.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sachi retired to their room. The room looked the same as Inuyasha's room back at their Daiyoukai mansion in the modern era. Except that there was a small extra bed there for Sachi. Inuyasha carried his daughter whom had fallen asleep while playing with her cousins to her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on her forehead and said "Oyasumi Sachi." He turned around to see that Kagome was watching him with a big smile on her face.

"How long have you been standing their?" he asked as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Long enough. You're such a good father Inuyasha." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back.

"And you're a great mother Kagome."

"Domo. I can't wait to have this baby. It's so tiring." She said as she waddled over to the bed and lay down against some pillows.

"Yea. I'll be happy when you finally have it too!" he said, walking over to her and sitting next to her.

"Inuyasha!" she snapped.

"Hehe!" he replied as he leaned down to kiss her. They would have continued if it hadn't been for Jaken bursting the door open and walking in. Before Jaken could say anything, Inuyasha was already up and punching him in the head. Jaken rubbed his now bruised head before saying "The Lords wish to have another meeting." "Mou…Fine!" snapped Inuyasha as he followed Jaken, closing the door behind him.

Rin and Sesshomaru were out on the balcony of their room and watching the moonlight. Rin was sitting down and Sesshomaru was leaning on the railing looking up at the moon. Namie and Natsuo then walked in from the bedroom and climbed up on their mommy's lap. "Why aren't you two asleep yet?" asked Rin as she cuddled them to her chest, running her fingers through their hair. "We couldn't sleep Oka-Sama. And Namie wanted Otou-Sama." replied Natsuo as he hugged his mommy. Namie got out of Rin's lap and walked over to Sesshomaru, tugging on the leg of his kimono. Sesshomaru looked down at her, waiting for her to say something. "Otou-Sama. Namie missed you." She said as she was picked up into his arms. She cuddled on to the large fur that he always carries around and instantly fell asleep. Natsuo fell asleep as well.

Jaken then burst into their room and was about to shout when Sesshomaru threw a stone at him hitting him in his head. Sesshomaru and Rin walked back into the bedroom and he handed over Namie to her. Sesshomaru stood over Jaken, waiting for him to regain consciousness. Jaken woke up and was about to say "Sessho-!" but was silenced by Sesshomaru stepping in his face. This made Rin giggle quietly as she tucked Namie and Natsuo into their bed. "Urusai. The twins are sleeping." said Sesshomaru in a cold tone as he walked over him. "The Lords wish to speak to you." Whispered Jaken as low as possible as so to avoid angering Sesshomaru. "So ca." he replied as he followed Jaken out of his room. "Anata…" said Rin before Sesshomaru walked out the door. He turned to look at her as she blew a kiss at him, making him smile before closing the door behind him.

Sango and Miroku were in the room where their children would be sleeping and were tucking them into bed. Sango was singing all three of them to sleep while Miroku went back to their room. "Oyasumi." said Sango as she kissed all of them on their cheeks. "Oyasumi Oka-san!" they replied as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sango went back into her room and was immediately attacked by Miroku kissing her. "M-Miroku…" she said as he began kissing her on her neck. He already had his kimono off and was only wearing some black boxers with red stripes on them. He slowly pulled Sango's kimono off exposing her in her underwear.

He smiled at what she had on under it. A red lace bra with a matching bottom that was partially sheer. Her lingerie was quickly gone and Miroku lifted her on to the bed and began kissing every inch of her body, earning numerous amounts of moans of his name. She slid off his boxers and wrapped her legs around him as he leaned down on her kissing her passionately. She leaned her head back deepening the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. She gasped as he entered her earning another moan if his name "Miroku!-" Their hot bodies began to move with each other in perfect rhythm and continued until they reached complete ecstasy, ignoring the loud pounding and cursing of Jaken coming from the other side of their door.

Miroku rested on top of Sango and she ran her fingers through his hair and said "Maybe you should get that." Miroku kissed her passionately one more time before putting on his boxers and walking over to the door and opening it. "NANI!?" shouted Miroku making Jaken turn white from shock. "T-t-the L-l-lords wish t-to s-s-speak w-w-w-with y-you!" replied Jaken trembling. Miroku was not as scary as his Lord but very close to it. Miroku slammed the door on his face and changed back into his kimono. He kissed Sango one last time before getting up and following after Jaken.

Miroku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha all walked into the room looking extremely angry. The Lords shivered under their intense stares as they walked over to sit around the large circular table in the middle of the room.

Kurayami soon entered the room a few minutes after them and walked over to his seat, sitting down. "Now Sesshomaru. I am ready to make that trade that you promised me 5 years ago." said Kurayami as he drank some sake that was in front of him. Sesshomaru nodded his head and signed a contract that was handed to him. Kurayami then snapped his fingers and two men came in with the sword he had promised to give Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood up and took the sword in his hand. He examined it a bit before putting it back into its velvet case.

Jaken the burst into the room with Kuraiyuki following after him. He quickly made a seat for her at the table and walked over to the door. "Little youkai." said Kuraiyuki as she made herself comfortable at the table. Jaken walked over to her and said "It's Jaken." He seemed rather annoyed by the fact that she could not remember his name. "Bring me some tea. Green leaf tea. No leaves in the bottom. If there are any it will be your head." She said with a grin on her face as she watched the little imp-like creature scurry out the door.

"Is there a reason for you disturbing us Kuraiyuki?" asked Sesshomaru becoming irritated as soon as he saw her.

"Hai. Well…you're going to want to kill me when I tell you this." She replied as she watched his eyebrows wrinkle.

"So ca. Sore wa nan desu ka?"

"I did not know that you had already taken a mate so I had already prepared for you to marry someone else."

"YOU DID WHAT!?" shouted Sesshomaru as his eyes turned red from anger and his purple magenta stripes became jagged. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kachi and Kurayami had to hold him back as his youkai began to increase very rapidly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sesshomaru there is nothing I can do now. If you do not want to go along with the arranged marriage then deal with it when her and her father come tomorrow." Replied Kuraiyuki as she walked out of the room. Sesshomaru, completely full of anger flew out of the room. "Ano…maybe we should continue this meeting some other time…" said Miroku as he got up from the table. "Hai, that's probably a very good idea." replied Kachi as everyone else got up from the table and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what Rin's gonna do when she finds out about this." said Miroku as he walked with Inuyasha through the long hallways of the castle.

"Probably kill Sesshomaru's mother or Sesshomaru." replied Inuyasha as he tucked his arms into the sleeves of his kimono.

"I doubt she'd kill Sesshomaru. It's not his fault."

"Well someone's gonna pay."

Sesshomaru walked into his bedroom to find that Namie and Natsuo had been put back in their own beds in their room and that Rin was sleeping. He lay down next to Rin and pulled her to him and began kissing her neck which made her wake up and say "Anata…" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and saw that his eyes were glowing red and that his striped were all jagged. She sat up and hugged his head to her chest saying "Sesshomaru…what's wrong? Why are you so angry?" "My mother has arranged for me to be married to a female youkai that will be coming here tomorrow." replied Sesshomaru as he slowly changed back to normal. Rin sat there with her head lowered. You could not see her eyes due to her long bangs as she held her head down. "Rin." said Sesshomaru as he put his hand to her face. A dark ominous aura began growing around Rin and her eyes glowed from anger as she shouted "NAN!?"

"Rin. Calm down."

"IIE!! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

"Rin. I'm not going to marry anyone else if that's what you are thinking."

"Really?..."

"Hai Rin. I would never hurt you."

"I know that…but your mother…"

"She does not control my life. You are my wife."

"Sesshomaru…" she said as she turned back to normal as well.

"Rin." He said kissing her on the lips. A tear slid down the side of her face as she returned his kiss. She fell over and he leaned over her still kissing her very passionately.

Miroku went back into his room to find that Sango was not sleeping yet, but that she was reading. He lay next to her in the bed and she began playing with his hair.

"How was the meeting?" she asked as she leaned to kiss him on his forehead.

"Horrible…"

"Why was it horrible?"

"Because Kuraiyuki, Sesshomaru's mother, has arranged for a female youkai to marry Sesshomaru."

"EH!? Rin's going to be pissed!!"

"I know…"

"Poor Rin. What did Sesshomaru do?"

"He was extremely angry. I've never even seen him get that angry at Inuyasha."

"What happened?"

"He was transforming into his true form and I and some others had to hold him back. He was going to kill his own mother."

"Well…his mother isn't very likeable. She's colder than him by far and she doesn't seem to care about much."

"That's true demo…wow."

"Well stop thinking about it. I'm sure everything will be fine." Replied Sango as she closed her book and put it in a drawer next to her.

Everyone had woken up early the next morning in order to prepare for the arrival of Sesshomaru's, quote unquote 'fiancé'. The servants had fixed up the dining room and the hall quite nicely and there were hundred of bouquets of flowers everywhere.

Sesshomaru walked through the castle wondering who made the servants do all of this although he already knew. He walked into the great hall to see Jaken talking to two servant girls. Jaken turned around when he sensed a dark angry aura coming from behind him.

"Ahh Sesshomaru-Sama!! How do you like the-" he said but was punched in the head three times.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Sesshomaru in a colder tone than usual. His face that was usually expressionless now had the emotion of anger written all over it in full form.

"Preparing for your fiancé's arrival sir."

"Jaken."

"Yes My Lord."

"Have you forgotten?"

"Forgotten what My Lord?"

"That Rin and I are already married."

"But My Lord. Rin is a human! Surely you don't wish to be married to a human forever."

"Remember your place Jaken. I could kill you right now if I wanted to."

"Y-y-y-yes Sesshomaru-Sama!"

"Did Kuraiyuki tell you to do all of this?"

"Hai My Lord."

"She is not your Lord. Why have you obeyed her."

"She threatened to…kill me My Lord."

"JAKEN!"

"Y-y-y-yes Sesshomaru-Sama!?"

"What I can do to you is far more worse than just death." He said as he left the great hall and the now shivering Jaken.

Sesshomaru then walked into Rin's room to find her putting the last finishing touches on her ensemble. She turned around and smiled at him as she walked over to him. His eyes widened at how beautiful she was. She was wearing a long dark purple kimono with hundreds of different kinds of butterflies in lavender, black and white covering the bottom of the kimono and lessening the higher it got. It was the same on her sleeves. She wore a black thin light weight kimono underneath this heavy silk one. Her hair was down and partially held up in the back by a beautiful metallic metal butterfly pin. She had on purple lipstick, purple eye shadow with a thick layer of black eyeliner around her eyes and her face was slightly powdered.

Sesshomaru stared at her for what seemed like forever before she stood up on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back and went down to her neck and bit her making her squeal from pain.

"Itai!" she said as he pulled away.

"That was a mark. Now you will always belong to me." He said as he leaned down to her level.

"Ano…Nani?"

"Give me one." He said as he moved his kimono out of the way. She bit him back forming a mark as well and then licked it. Both of their marks were very noticeable so that everyone would know they belonged to each other.

It was almost time for Sesshomaru's so called 'fiancé' to arrive to their castle. They were all waiting in the great hall and talking amongst themselves. "Rin…how did you take the news?" asked Sango as she hugged Rin. "Yes Rin…we've been very worried about you." added Kagome as she kissed Rin on the forehead like she was a child. "I was…extremely angry at first…I almost took my anger out on Sesshomaru. Demo…I'm fine now." Replied Rin as she picked up Natsuo and Namie in her arms. "You almost took out your anger on him? WOW." replied Sango as she hugged her three children to her. "Sesshomaru's mother had no right to do that! None what so ever." Added Kagome as she hugged Sachi who was holding on to her leg. "That's true…" replied Rin as she watched Jaken run towards them.

"Sesshomaru's fiancé-" said Jaken but he stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru was glaring at him "I mean, the woman for the arranged marriage has arrived!" Sesshomaru and Rin who was holding their children were standing at the very top of the red marble stairs that were at the end of the great hall. Sango and her family were standing to their left and Kagome and her family were standing to their right. Their heads turned as the giant brown wooden doors opened. 2 rows of human-looking youkai servants walked in, 7 on each side; each of them either holding a trumpet or a flag from their land.

A tall muscular looking eagle youkai walked in wearing red and gold armor. His feathers were white and auburn and they glistened under the lights that shown above them. Walking next to him, holding onto his arm was his wife who was the same color as him. She wore a long red and gold kimono.

Not too far behind them followed their daughter. She looked like her parents except that she was completely white and human looking with two golden wings coming from her back. She wore a long white and red kimono with gold rose petals all over it. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of Sesshomaru and bowed down. The female in the back tilted her head up to gaze at Sesshomaru as if he was the only one standing there and said "How wonderful to meet you Sesshomaru."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"It is so wonderful finally meeting you Sesshomaru. I have heard much about you." said the woman as she stared up at Sesshomaru with her red eyes. Her long knee-length auburn brown hair fell over her face slightly as she tilted her head to the other side. Sesshomaru stared down at her with his more than normal colder expression before he said "I did not know about this. My…Kuraiyuki…has not told us anything of this 'arrangement' until yesterday." "Ano…Us? Sesshomaru?" replied the woman with a confused look on her face. Sesshomaru looked to his side where Rin stood holding their children. Rin had a very ominous grin on her face and so did her children. "Oh…you are already married? With children I see…" replied the woman just realizing that Rin and her children were standing next to him. "What is the meaning of this Sesshomaru-Sama?!" snapped the male eagle youkai in front of her who was her father. "You should direct all your questions to Kuraiyuki." replied Sesshomaru as they all turned their heads to a hall where Kuraiyuki had just walked in. "Kuraiyuki!! What is the meaning of this!?" shouted the male eagle youkai once again. "I had arranged this marriage without knowing of my son's marriage before he came back. I'm sure something could be worked out." replied Kuraiyuki as she raised her eyebrows. "If you all will come into the great hall for lunch!" shouted Jaken as he ran through the hall that Kuraiyuki had come in with people following behind him.

They all headed towards the hallway as they walked out passing the eagle youkai. Sesshomaru wrapped his left arm around Rin's waist before kissing her on the forehead and leading her to the hall. Rin glanced over at the young female eagle youkai with a stare that said 'Touch him and you're dead!'. The young youkai woman twitched slightly from Rin's intense gaze and thought "I will make him mine one way or another…"

Jaken made sure all their new guests and the Lords and their families were seated before introducing Sesshomaru and his very large family. Right before Jaken was about to go out into the grand dining hall to introduce them, 3 people came running towards them. Sesshomaru's, Kagome's, Rin's and Sango's eyes widened. Mr. Daiyoukai, Mrs. Daiyoukai and Kirei had arrived and were dressed perfectly for the strange occasion. "Mother, what are you doing here!?" squealed Sango, Kagome and Rin simultaneously. Kurayami walked up behind Kirei and wrapped his arm around her waist, answering for her "Kohaku and Mai came back yesterday and told us about what was happening." "O…Oka-Sama? Otou-Sama?" said Sesshomaru in a bit of confusion. Mrs. Daiyoukai walked up to Sesshomaru and placed her hand on his cheek and on Inuyasha's cheek who was standing right next to him and said "We missed the both of you so much! Glad you still think of us as your parents." Sesshomaru just stared at them and Inuyasha said "Keh! Why wouldn't we still consider you our parents? You guys are…are great!" Mrs. Daiyoukai hugged both of them and Mr. Daiyoukai smiled.

Their little reunion was interrupted by Jaken turning around in a fit of impatience and saying "Can we please start now!?" Jaken shivered under Sesshomaru's glare before bowing down and running into the room. "If you all will stand as I introduce everyone!" shouted Jaken in his squeaky annoying voice. Everyone stood up and the eagle youkai's stood up quite reluctantly as the large mahogany doors opened up.

"Introducing the famous Daiyoukai, known as the 'Aristocratic Assassin' that has lived and ruled these Western Land for centuries!! Sesshomaru-Sama!!" said Jaken as they all watched Sesshomaru walk in with Rin and their children walking in behind him. "Behind him is the beautiful Rin-Sama and their children Natsuo-Sama and Namie-Sama!!" The Lords and the servants clapped and cheered as Rin followed behind with Natsuo and Namie holding onto her hands, skipping beside her. She smiled as they stopped in front of their seats. "It would be best not to make her angry." Stated Jaken, causing Ma-meido, Deroresu, Ukiyo and Rin's sisters to giggle. "Coming in from behind them is the beautiful Taijiya Sango-Sama and her husband the monk, Miroku-Sama and their three Children: Ichigo-Sama, Yousei-Sama and Toukon-Sama." Said Jaken as everyone clapped as they came in. Sango, Miroku, Ichigo, Yousei and Toukon stood on the left side of the table next to Rin. "Next is the beautiful honorable miko Kagome-Sama and her husband the infamous Inuyasha-Sama and their daughter Sachi-Sama!" Everyone clapped once again as Kagome, Inuyasha and Sachi stood next to Sango's family. "Last but not least, 4 surprise guests and family members! In the front are Sesshomaru-Sama and Inuyasha-Sama's parents from the modern day world! Mr. and Mrs. Daiyoukai! Behind them are Rin-Sama, Kagome-Sama and Sango-Sama's mother Kirei-Sama and her husband, the infamous Lord Kurayami of the Kyūketsuki Clan!" Everyone clapped again as they walked over to sit on the right side of the table next to Sesshomaru. Kuraiyuki looked a bit shocked but clapped as well. Everyone sat down and Jaken ran down from where he was and stood in front of the large wooden doors that were now being closed.

Food was brought to them and they began eating immediately. "Ukiyo! How have you been? We haven't really been able to talk!" said Rin as she ate some sushi. "I've been wonderful Rin. I have 2 children now." replied Ukiyo as she pointed to two transparent looking children that were sitting across from her with her husband Yūdoko. "I think this whole arrange marriage is absolutely absurd!" shouted Kachi as he gobbled down some of his food. "Ano…honey…they will hear you." replied Ma-meido as she put her hand on her husbands back. "I do not care. Those eagle youkai should not even be here." He said again as he drank some of his sake. The eagle youkai heard but did not say anything. "I agree. I don't see how Kuraiyuki could do something like this without consulting Sesshomaru first." added Sango as she looked over at the eagle woman who seemed to be constantly glancing over at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed this but did not pay attention.

It soon came to the part where they had to go up and mingle with each other. Rin stayed close to Sesshomaru and she leaned her head on his shoulder as he held her around her waist. The children were all playing together in a corner. Shinkou and Deroresu made their way over to them and bowed down respectfully. Deroresu and Rin walked over to Kagome, Sango, Ma-meido and Ukiyo while Shinkou and Sesshomaru talked.

"The nerve of your mother trying to make you marry someone else. It's absurd! I don't care who it is. If it had been my mother I wouldn't be treating her so kindly." said Yūdoko as he walked up to Sesshomaru and Shinkou with Kachi, Inuyasha and Miroku. "Well she's an abazureon'na so what do you expect?" snapped Inuyasha as he folded his arms. "She really has been staring at you a lot Sesshomaru." said Miroku as he looked over at the woman who turned away when she saw him looking at her. "Hnn." Replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"How have things been in your lands Deroresu?" asked Sango as she pulled a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Things have been perfectly fine. Are you happy to be back?" asked Deroresu with a slight smile on her face. "Hai we are" replied Kagome "Do you have any children now?" "Hai. I do." replied Deroresu as she pointed to her son who was playing with the rest of the children. He was pale looking with shiny silky jet black hair that went over his face, slightly covering his eyes and the red diamond shape on his forehead. "He looks just like you and Shinkou." said Rin giggling "We have to get our kids together more often." "Hai. That will be great." agreed Ukiyo as she looked over at her children. One was a girl and the other was a boy. The boy seemed to be older than the girl. Although they were transparent, they had green scales on their skin like their father and they had snake-like thin eyes. "What does the wench think she's doing?" snapped Deroresu which caused all of them to turn their heads over where she was looking. The young female eagle youkai that was supposedly Sesshomaru's 'fiancé' was making her way over to him with her mother walking behind her. "Uh oh…Rin?" said Kagome and Sango simultaneously as they saw youkai flowing from her and cracking the ground. Her eyes turned red…she was pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sesshomaru and the other men looked up to see the young woman, supposedly his 'fiancé' and her mother standing in front of him. "Sesshomaru-Sama. It's an honor to be this close to you and your brother as well…Inu…Inu…" said the youkai woman's mother. "INUYASHA!" snapped Inuyasha becoming irritated. "Hai. Inuyasha-Sama. Gomen. Watashi wa Kiki, and this is my beautiful daughter Tsurai." replied Kiki as she smiled at Sesshomaru. Tsurai did a little curtsy and looked up at him. "So ca. Omoshiroi." replied Sesshomaru as he looked over at Tsurai who was smiling at him seductively and batting her long eyelashes. "Wow…I'd hate to have a name like that…" laughed Miroku under his breath. "Why what does it mean?" asked Inuyasha. Kachi, Shinkou, Miroku and Yūdoko burst into fits of laughter which earned them strange questioning looks from the women standing in front of them. "Inuyasha-Sama, it means Tormenting/Painful." whispered Shinkou to Inuyasha as he tried to refrain from laughing. Inuyasha's eyebrows began twitching and his eyes began to water as he tried to hold in his laughter. Yūdoko had to slap him hard on the back to make him stop. "Domo." said Inuyasha as he whipped the tears from his eyes.

Kiki began talking and asked him if he could talk to them for a while in private. Sesshomaru did not hear her, as he was looking over at Rin whose eyes were glaring over at them and glowing. Her sisters and the Lord's wives had to hold her back to keep her from killing anybody. "Sesshomaru-Sama?" said Kiki realizing he hadn't heard her "Will it be alright if we talked to you in private. After a long pause Sesshomaru finally said "Very well. Gentlemen, if you will excuse us." He walked out of the great hall pass Rin and looked at her and said as he passed "Calm down. Nothing is going to happen." Rin calmed down for about 3 seconds until she saw Tsurai walking behind him with her mother. Tsurai gave her a mischievous grin as they walked out of the large dining room.

Sesshomaru walked with them into his office. His office was probably a little bit smaller than his bedroom. Two large shoji style windows were on a wall and there was a window sill covered in black silk and powder blue pillows. The curtains on the window were a bit darker than that of the pillows with the shaped of crescent moons embroidered into them in black and silver. A large mahogany shoji style desk was against a wall that was covered in hundreds and hundreds of books, scrolls, and folders that were organized by date, name and subject. A large black suede rug in the shape of a crescent moon covered the middle of the blue marble floor, and there were gold tassels coming from it that accented the silver ancient writings on it nicely.

"Your office is simply beautiful Sesshomaru." Exclaimed Kiki as Sesshomaru sat behind the desk on a big wooden chair and motioned for them to sit down as well. "Almost as beautiful as Sesshomaru, wouldn't you agree mother?" said Tsurai as she looked at Sesshomaru who seemed to pay no attention to her comment. "Hai dear, I agree." replied Kiki. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something." stated Sesshomaru rather than asking as he pulled out a bottle of sake and a sake cup and began pouring some to drink. "Hai. Will you reconsider marrying Tsurai?" asked Kiki as she looked over Sesshomaru who was ignoring her request. "Have I not made it clear to you that I do not intend on marrying your daughter?" asked Sesshomaru in his cold monotonous voice. "Only because you are already married? Is that all. You can just make her your concubine. I won't mind. After all she is just a mere ningen." said Tsurai as she rolled her eyes remembering Rin. "You will not insult my wife in front of me. I do not take those things lightly Tsurai." replied Sesshomaru as he glared at her causing her to shiver. "Are you threatening my daughter Sesshomaru?" asked Kiki as her eyes widened from shock. "It's fine mother. I find his coldness quite attractive. It only adds to my love for him." replied Tsurai with lust in her eyes. "Hnn." replied Sesshomaru becoming disgusted at the woman in front of him. "It is simply because you do not know her Sesshomaru. I will leave you alone for a while." replied Kiki as she got up and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Rin walked over to the group of men, dragging her sisters and the Lord's wives with her as they tried to hold her back fro dear life. "WHERE IS SESSHOMARU!!" exclaimed Rin more than asked. "In his office!" said all of them at the same time as they turned white from fear. Rin stormed off out of the large room.

"Looks like someone's gonna die tonight." said Kachi as he sipped some of his sake. "Yes it sure does seem that way wouldn't you agree?" asked Miroku as he folded his arms. "Hai." replied Yūdoko and Shinkou. "Keh! That girl deserves it!" said Inuyasha as he tucked his hands into his kimono.

Sesshomaru got up out of his chair and headed towards the door. Tsurai ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around him which were then pulled off of him very forcefully as he stepped aside to glare down at her. "Do not touch me woman." said Sesshomaru as he tightened his grip on her wrist. "Iie. I refuse." replied Tsurai as she put a cute look on her face. Sesshomaru suddenly saw a strange vision of him and Tsurai doing very provocative things. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red as he lifted her off the ground from his wrist with one hand and said "What was that?" "I put that into your head. That could happen between us if you learn to like me." She replied with a lustful smile on her lips. Sesshomaru grabbed the door and ripped it from its hinges to see Rin standing there with all of her youkai floating around her and her sisters and the Lord's wives struggling to pull her back. Rin's eyes turned completely blood red as she quickly grabbed Tsurai by the neck and slammed her up against a wall, even though her sisters were still holding her. "You stay away from my husband you wench!!" shouted Rin as her fangs began to appear. Tsurai smiled over at Sesshomaru quite lustfully and Rin saw this which made her anger grow even more causing her to punch Tsurai across her face. Tsurai smiled slightly as Rin grabbed her by her throat again and her claws dug into her neck. Tsurai put her hand over Rin's hand and sent impulses through it, which made her see the fantasy she wanted to have with Sesshomaru. Rin then shouted "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" as she took her other hand and wrapped it around Tsurai's throat as well. "Rin. What was what?" asked Ma-meido as she along with the other girls tried to hold Rin back. "Sesshomaru…you…you actually…" said Rin as a tear rolled down her cheek. Sesshomaru walked over to her and said "It's not what you think Rin." before putting his hand on her shoulder. "Don't you touch me!!" Rin shouted as the part where he touched burned him causing him to pull his hand back. "Rin, sweetie, what did you see?" asked Kagome as she still continued to pull her sister with no effort due to her huge amount of youkai. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!!" shouted Rin as she re-tightened her grip on Tsurai's neck causing her to gasp for air. "RIN! Stop, you're going to kill her!" shouted Deroresu "You of all people do not need to have any blood on you hands Rin! Please!" "Rin…" said Sesshomaru again as he attempted to go over to her. "Maybe you should stay back Sesshomaru. Because whatever Rin saw made her angrier than usual." said Kagome as she shot a nasty look at Sesshomaru. "NO!! I'M GOING TO!!" shouted Rin as she gripped Tsurai's throat so tight that she fainted. "Fine Rin. You leave me no choice." Said Ukiyo as she turned into her full ghost form and possessed Rin. Rin's eyes turned white and she began screaming and then finally fell to the ground. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell and Ukiyo floated out of her body and changed back to normal. Rin opened her eyes and pushed Sesshomaru away and got up quickly. Tears ran down Rin's face and her eyes were now covered by her long bangs. Namie and Natsuo ran into the room to see all the girls standing in front of something and Sesshomaru grabbing Rin by her hand. "Let me go!" snapped Rin as her children walked over to her hugging her legs. "What's wrong Oka-Sama?" asked Namie and Natsuo simultaneously. "Nothing, come with mommy." She said as she picked up both of them, hugging them tightly as she walked out of the room.

"I wonder what Rin saw…" said Sango. "Yea…me too…" said Ma-meido as she looked behind her at Tsurai who lay there unconscious and with red hand prints on her neck. They all snapped there heads at the same time to look over at Sesshomaru who seemed a bit depressed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru; her miko powers began filling the room, affecting Ma-meido, Ukiyo and Deroresu, as well as Sesshomaru. "Kagome! Onegai! Onegai!! Direct that power towards him! It's suffocating!!" squealed Deroresu as she gasped for air and held her stomach. Ma-meido and Ukiyo shook their heads in agreement while holding onto their necks. "Gomen." Replied Kagome as she gathered control over her powers and only sent waves of purification energy over at Sesshomaru who was now glaring at her because of it. "Sore wa nan desu ka?" asked Sesshomaru as he tried to ignore the strong aura that was being directed towards him. "What did Rin see?" asked Sango as she stepped beside Kagome and folded her arms.

"It is none of your concern." replied Sesshomaru as he closed his eyes and tucked his hands into his sleeves.

"Excuse me Sesshomaru! You are wrong! It IS our concern because we are her sisters!" snapped Kagome as an aura began to appear around her, sending shivers up Sesshomaru's spine.

"Just because your mother adopted Rin and Sango in the modern world? Ridiculous."

"That's exactly why!!"

"Do not anger me Kagome. I am in no mood for it."

"I could say the same thing Sesshomaru!" she replied as she grabbed onto his wrist sending waves of purification through his arm. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he said "You dare to try and purify me? Don't make me laugh miko." "That's exactly what I intend on doing!" replied Kagome as she lifted her other hand and put it in front of his chest. A large ball of white light began to appear in front of her hand getting larger and larger by the second. "You actually are going to try?" said Sesshomaru widening his eyes. "Don't think I won't!!" snapped Kagome as her aura got bigger.

"Eto…Inuyasha…It's becoming awfully…how shall I say this…" said Shinkou as he held his chest. "Becoming awfully what Shinkou?" asked Inuyasha, not realizing his wife was getting much to angry and that her powers were filling the large room as well. "Do you not sense it Inuyasha? Your wife's miko powers are filling up this entire castle!" added Kachi as he coughed a bit. "She must be quite angry to be doing something like this and not realizing it." stated Yūdoko as he struggled to breathe. "I realized she was angry because of her mark demo…oh crap! SHE WOULDN'T!!" shouted Inuyasha realizing what his wife intended to do. He ran out of the room like lightening.

"What does his wife intend on doing?" asked Kachi a bit clueless. "If I'm not mistaken, Kagome probably intends on purifying Sesshomaru for some reason." Replied Miroku as he sipped some of his sake. Kachi, Yūdoko and Shinkou gasped in amazement which was rather hard due to the air that was becoming more and more purified by the moment.

"Kagome! Calm down please!" said Ma-meido as she looked over at Kagome. She could not go over to her because her purifying aura was too strong. "Looks like I'm going to have to possess you too!" shouted Ukiyo as she was about to change in to her ghost form completely. "No Ukiyo! If you do that you'll just become purified as soon as you possess her!" shouted Sango as she turned to look at Ukiyo. "Kagome, stop this!" said Sango as she struggled to pull Kagome away. "No! He hurt Rin!" replied Kagome. "I did not hurt Rin Kagome. I would never…" said Sesshomaru as he opened his eyes. "Kagome! Rin wouldn't want you to kill Sesshomaru! Onegai!" said Sango as she pulled Kagome's hand from Sesshomaru's wrist. "You're right. She wouldn't. If anything she'd want to kill him herself!" replied Kagome laughing slightly. Sesshomaru grinned at her comment, for Rin would want to kill him herself. "Put that ball of purification energy away Kagome. I can't stand it any longer!" said Ma-meido as she covered her nose with the sleeve of her kimono. "I-I…I CAN'T!! It's gotten too large!!" shouted Kagome as she shielded her eyes from the bright light that was coming from it. "SESSHOMARU MOVE!!" shouted all of them as they watched the light start to crackle from pressure. "KAGOME!!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran into the room and knocked the ball of light that was only millimeters away from Sesshomaru's chest into the wall where the window was.

"I did not realize that you cared about your Onii-san so much Inuyasha." said Sesshomaru as he turned to leave the room.

"Keh! I did it for Rin! And because I don't want my wife to be considered as the one who killed the last pure Daiyoukai of our family!"

"So ca." replied Sesshomaru as he grabbed the knob of the door. He turned his head and said "Rin saw a vision that Tsurai made of me and her mating." "You didn't…" said Inuyasha as he put his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Iie. I actually do love Rin. Despite what you all may think. And Miko…Kagome." Replied Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome from out of the corner of his eyes. "Hai Sesshomaru?" said Kagome. "Your purification light would not have done anything to me. That is why I did not move." Replied Sesshomaru as he walked out the door.

"So…he was going to let you take out your anger on him…" said Sango as her eyes widened. "All because of Rin…" added Ma-meido as she smiled. "Sesshomaru…" said Kagome "I need to remember to thank him and apologize to him later…" thought Kagome as she walked out of the room with Inuyasha.

Sango, Ukiyo, Ma-meido and Deroresu walked into the large dining hall to find only their husband's sitting on a few chairs laughing and drinking sake. They all seemed to be rather drunk as well. "We leave for 30 minutes and our husbands are already drunk…" sighed Deroresu as she walked over to Shinkou whose cheeks were bright read from drunkenness. "Come now dears. Off to bed with you all." Said Ma-meido as she helped her husband up and walked out of the room "Oyasumi Nasai!!" "Oyasumi!!" replied the rest of them. Shinkou turned into a small black widow spider and crawled onto Deroresu's hand and she walked off as well. Ukiyo touched Yūdoko by the collar making him transparent as well. They than sank into the floor so all that was left was there head's saying "Oyasumi" and then disappeared out of sight.

"What an interesting group of friends I have." Thought Sango as she helped Miroku stand up and walk out the room. Miroku's hand traveled down from her waist to her butt making a lustful grin appear on Miroku's face. "God Miroku! I know you're drunk but can't you at least wait until we get into our room." Sighed Sango as she opened the door of their bedroom.

Sitting next to her daughter on their bed was the black silhouette of a little boy. His eyes glowed red as he turned to look at them. "_Oh…this is Deroresu's son._" thought Sango as she dragged Miroku on to the bed next to his daughter. "You're Deroresu and Shinkou's son correct?" asked Sango as she smiled at the pale looking little boy. The boy nodded and smiled back at her as he held Yousei's small hand in his. "What's your name sweetie?" asked Sango as she patted the little boy on his head. "Watashi wa Sokushi. Yousei asked me to stay with her until you came back because she said she was scared of being alone." replied the little boy. "Well arigato gozaimasu Sokushi. Would you like me to take you to your mommy?" asked Sango as she stood up and walked over to him. Sokushi nodded his head and smiled as he grabbed Sango's hand. Before they walked out of the room, Yousei's tiny voice could be heard saying "Sokushi-kun…" "It's alright sweetheart. I'm taking him back to his mommy now. Daddy is with you." Replied Sango as she smiled at her daughter and left the room; closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru walked into his room to find Rin sleeping on her side with Namie and Natsuo cuddled in her arms. They had all changed into their night wear and were sleeping peacefully. Sesshomaru brushed some hair out of Rin's face and kissed Namie and Natsuo on their cheeks before going out on to his balcony to stare up at the moon and think. "_Rin…do you not believe that I, Sesshomaru would never leave you for something or anyone else…_" thought Sesshomaru as he stared up at the glowing moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Rin woke up to find that Namie and Natsuo were already gone. "Hmm…they must've gone with Sesshomaru already." She thought as she walked over to her balcony and rested on the stone railing. She sighed as the wind blew pass her, blowing her hair into her face, only showing her eyes. The wind had also blown a familiar scent towards her; that of Sesshomaru's and their children. She looked down below to see Sesshomaru leaning up against a tree with his arms tucked into his sleeves and his eyes closed. Namie and Natsuo were playing in the field of yellow and blue flowers, jumping up and down and rolling around in them. Rin smiled at the site of them playing together; they were just so cute.

"_Rin…_" thought Sesshomaru as he looked up towards the castle. His eyes widened when he met Rin's eyes. She was staring down at him and her eyes were full of sadness. She must've realized that he was staring back at her because she spun around rather quickly and walked back into their room. Sesshomaru began walking off towards the castle and said "Namie, Natsuo, we're going." "Hai Otou-Sama!!" replied Namie and Natsuo as they ran behind him to catch up to him. They then grabbed onto the long sleeves of his kimono and hung on to it as their father held them up with no effort at all.

"Kagome!! Kagome!!" shouted Sango as she burst into Kagome and Inuyasha's room to find them playing with Sachi. "What is it Sango? What happened?" asked Kagome as she waddled over to hug her sister. "Yeah Sango. What's all the fuss about?" asked Inuyasha as he bounced Sachi up and down. "I heard that Tsurai wench talking to her mother last night when I came back from taking Sokushi to Deroresu. She was talking about how she's already destroyed Rin's spirit because of that vision she showed her." replied Sango as she leaned against a wall and folded her arms; her hair flowing down her shoulders. "They really seem determined to destroy Rin's and Sesshomaru's marriage don't they?" stated Kagome as she hugged Sachi in her arms. "Well you think they'd stop after what Rin did to Tsurai." Stated Inuyasha as he stood up "Where's Miroku?" "He's in the library with Shinkou, Kachi and Yūdoko." Replied Sango as she sat on the bed next to Kagome and Sachi.

"How's Rin doing?" asked Kagome as she looked over at Sango.

"I don't know…I haven't seen her since last night." Replied Sango as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I hope she's ok. Should we tell her what really happened?"

"I hope so too. No. Sesshomaru needs to tell her."

"But she doesn't want to talk to him. We should tell her."

"You know how stubborn Rin is. If we try to tell her she'll think we're taking his side."

"Hai that's true."

"She will talk to him eventually. They share a room."

"Hai hai! They are gonna have to talk eventually."

"They are both so stubborn though…I wonder what it's like when two people as stubborn as they are get married."

"I feel sad for Namie and Natsuo…"

"Kagome!!"

"What? Those two will have a hard time getting what they want. That's for sure!"

"You forget how much Rin loves children."

"Oh yes!" said Kagome as she looked out the door. She saw the end of someone's kimono go pass the room. "RIN!" said Kagome and Sango at the same time. Sango and Kagome ran out into the hallway to see Rin running away from them shouting "I don't want to talk about it!!" They ran after her, forgetting completely how fast she could run due to her youkai powers, but still ran after her anyways. Sango stopped to see Kagome lying on the ground, she was exhausted due to her pregnancy. "Go on without me Sango. I'll just rest here for a while." Said Kagome as she watched Sango nod her head and then run off.

"Rin-Sama!! Watch out!!" shouted one of the servants as a large silver statue was about to fall on top of her. Rin tried to run but tripped over some gravel on the floor. She had run into the part of the castle that they were rebuilding; she had no idea when she had gotten so far. She looked up and put her hands over her eyes waiting to be crushed. She then looked up to see herself perfectly fine and that Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms. He was staring down at her with a look of concern on his usually cold face. Tears worked their ways towards her eyes as she looked up at him. She then wriggled her way from his grasp and ran out of that area, leaving him standing there just staring at her. He then turned around and said in an extremely cold angry "Which one of you let that happen?" A blue skinned youkai with black eyes and red hair looked down from a ladder and said "I-I-I d-d-did M-m-m-my L-l-lord! It was an a-a-ac-c-c-c-ident!" "If it happens again, you will die." said Sesshomaru as he walked out of that area. The blue demon gulped as it started working again.

"Ma-meido, when are you going to have that baby?" asked Kagome as she lay back on her bed. "Sometime soon I hope. Carrying this baby has been so horrible." replied Ma-meido as she lay down next to Kagome; both of their tummies sticking up in the air. "Are you going to have another child Deroresu?" asked Sango as she walked into the room and sat down on a chair. "Well…we are thinking about it. Sokushi seems to be a bit lonely sometimes." replied Deroresu as she sat down on a couch and put her feet up. "I don't think I'll have anymore. Two is enough for me." stated Ukiyo as she floated in the air in a laying down position with her head rested on her folded arms.

"Oh yes! Did you catch up to Rin?" asked Kagome as she sat up a bit.

"I did. She almost got crushed by a giant silver statue but Sesshomaru appeared and saved her." replied Sango as she put her chin in her hands.

"So did they talk?"

"Seemed like Sesshomaru wanted to but Rin seemed like she was about to cry and ran off."

"Rin. Stubborn as usual."

"So Rin's still mad huh?" asked Deroresu as she looked over at them. "Does she know what really happened?" asked Ma-meido. "No. She's avoiding Sesshomaru." replied Sango. "Poor Rin…" said Deroresu as she put her hand over her face. "Oh yes! That reminds me! I need to go apologize to Sesshomaru!" said Kagome as she struggled to get out of the bed and waddled out of the room.

Miroku, Inuyasha, Kachi, Shinkou and Yūdoko were all sitting in the library reading upon the history of the Eagle youkai clan. They had been in there for hours now looking through hundreds of dusty books. "Keh! This is taking too long!" snapped Inuyasha as he jumped down from the top of a bookshelf. "We need to know about them somewhat Inuyasha." Said Shinkou as he skimmed through the contents of a brown leather book and then put it down to look through another one. "Yes. In case we need to go to war with them when they leave after being rejected." added Miroku as he read the index of a book. "Keh! If they know what's good for them then they'll keep their damn mouths shut unless they want Rin to kill them!" said Inuyasha as he walked over to the table and dumped a load of books on it; causing lots of dust to rise around them. "Be careful with these books Inuyasha. They are very old." Replied Kachi as he picked up one of the books from the pile Inuyasha brought. "We wouldn't want a certain Inu youkai killing you now would we?" stated Yūdoko laughing slightly. "HAHAHA! Very funny!" snapped Inuyasha as he sat down and tucked his arms into his sleeves.

Kiki looked around the corner to see Kagome talking to a servant asking him if he had seen Sesshomaru. The servant shook their head and Kagome sighed and continued walking. Kiki hid behind a plant as she watched Kagome walk pass her down the hallway to talk to another servant. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru walking up to her.

"The servant said you asked for me." said Sesshomaru as he looked down at Kagome.

"Ah, hai! I just wanted to thank you for letting me take out my anger on you yesterday."

"Hnn."

"I also want to apologize for thinking that you'd betray Rin for that wrench."

"Oh. Well…that's perfectly fine. Apology accepted."

"Apology accepted? That's perfectly fine? You sure are talking weird today Sesshomaru. Maybe you're more depressed than I thought." said Kagome as she walked off down the hall. Kiki changed back from Sesshomaru to herself when she was sure Kagome was gone. She began walking down the hall in the opposite direction and sighed to herself "That was close."

"What was close?" asked Sesshomaru as he suddenly appeared in front of her, glaring down at her.

"Ah…Hehehe! Betsuni! Nothing at all Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Hnn. So ca."

"I apologize for my daughters behavior last night."

"Hnn." Said Sesshomaru as he walked pass her and she followed after him.

"Demo, I still think you should get to know her better."

"I will do nothing of the sort." replied Sesshomaru as he walked into the library slamming the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Inuyasha looked up from the pile of books that were in front of him to see Sesshomaru standing there with a very annoyed look on his usually expressionless cold face. Sesshomaru sat down at the table, closing his eyes and folding his arms, not paying attention to anyone in the room. "Someone's in a bad mood this morning." stated Shinkou as he shifted the weight in his chair from his left side to his right, while propping his chin up on top of a pile of books. Sesshomaru opened his eyes at his comment, emitting a low growl from his throat. "I'd try my best to stay off his bad side. It seems him and Rin have yet to made up." said Miroku as he looked over at Sesshomaru who had raised his eyebrows at the sound of Rin's name. "It seems like he's really affected by all of this. It's all because of those damn Eagle youkai." stated Yūdoko as he put a book on the table. "Keh! Rin needs to dispose of all of them. I will personally get rid of them for her. They annoy the shit out of me!" grunted Inuyasha as he scrunched up his nose a bit.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at the door. Two little children, a boy and a little girl floated through the door and over to Yūdoko, crawling on to his lap. "Shinsei, Ningyō, what are you two doing in here? Why aren't you with your mother or with your other little friends?" asked Yūdoko as he put an arm around both of them. The little boy, around Ichigo's age, looked up at his father with green snake-like eyes. His long black waist-length hair covered his almost death white skin where random traces of scales could be seen. "Otou-Sama, Oka-Sama left us with our friends. All of us have been walking around the castle with this lady." replied the boy named Shinsei. "Hai. She said it would be alright if we followed her." added the little girl as she looked up at her father with big purple snake-like eyes. Her hair looked just like Ukiyo's with the way it covered her face showing her eyes partially through the dark disheveled locks. "A lady has been showing you children the entire castle? Which woman has been doing this without our permission?" asked Kachi as they turned their heads to see the door open.

All of their children came running inside the library and running towards them. Following in after them came Tsurai. She had on a long silk powder blue kimono with gold writing on it. She looked up at Sesshomaru-Sama who was glaring at her. From either side of her kimono appeared Namie and Natsuo as they ran over to their father, hugging on to the legs of his kimono. He glared at her as she spoke to his children as if he wasn't in the room. "Would you like me to be your mommy? I might be one day." "No! We already have a mommy!!" shouted Namie as she held onto her father's kimono sleeve. "We love our mommy. You aren't our mommy! We don't want a new one!" added Natsuo as he peeked around from behind his father's leg. "Just what do you think you are doing Tsurai?" asked Sesshomaru as he glared at the woman who was now batting her eyelashes at him seductively. She turned around and headed towards the door before turning around, blowing a kiss at Sesshomaru and saying "I just think I'm preparing for change." "Stay away from that woman, Namie, Natsuo." said Sesshomaru as he sat back down at the table. Namie and Natsuo jumped up into his lap and said "Hai Otou-Sama!"

Rin walked down the hallway pass the library to see Sesshomaru staring at her. He walked towards her when he saw her. She thought "Can't people just leave me alone!?" as she ran down the hallway. She pushed Tsurai who was humming in the middle of the hallway into a wall face first as she attempted to get away from Sesshomaru.

She knew in fact that this was going to be extremely hard due to the fact that Sesshomaru was extremely fast whether he was running, walking or gliding. She turned around to see Tsurai get up shouting and cursing obscenities after her. "Good…that thing should buy me some time to get away from Sesshomaru." thought Rin as she made a left turn down the hall.

Sesshomaru stopped to see Tsurai standing in front of him looking quite annoyed. "Move." He said as he pushed her out of the way. "Aww Sessho!! No need to be so cold to your future wife!" replied Tsurai as she pouted her lips trying to look cute. "You will refer to me with an honorific you pathetic excuse for a youkai." said Sesshomaru as he began running after Rin again. He changed directions and went left, smelling out her scent. "Do you honestly thing you can get away from me Rin?" he thought as he continued following her trail.

Kagome, Sango, Ukiyo, Ma-meido and Deroresu were sitting and talking in the great hall drinking tea. Kagome held her stomach and made a weird look on her face showing discomfort. She held her stomach and her mouth with her hands and took a deep breathe before relaxing in her chair once more.

"Are you alright Kagome?" asked Ma-meido as she rested her hands on top of her tummy.

"Hai hai! Just a little bit of nausea." Replied Kagome as she took some sips of her tea.

"You seem to handle this rather well."

"Do I?"

"Hai! Exceptionally well."

"I won't be doing this again."

"Haha! You say that now but I'm sure you'll want another one."

"Are you going to have anymore Sango?"

"No. Well. At least I don't think so. Three are enough already." Replied Sango as she leaned back in her seat. Deroresu looked up to see a tall handsome man enter the room and walk over to them.

The man had long silver hair, almost the same length as Sesshomaru's. except he also had ears like that of Inuyasha's. He had a full moon shape in the middle of his forehead with a yellow star sitting directly in the middle of the dark purple moon on his head. His eyes were light blue in the iris but faded into a dark metallic navy blue the deeper it got; they seemed to shimmer as if stars were in them. He wore a long white kimono that faded into a light blue at the bottom. Hexagonal crests were on either sides of the shoulders in black and on both ends of his sleeves, and purple Sakura petals adorned the middle of it; five to be exact. He seemed to glide into the room and he smiled and nodded as he noticed the women.

Walking up to them, bowing slightly, he asked "Have either of you lovely women seen Sesshomaru? I need to speak with him. It's been 200 years since I've seen him." "No we haven't" replied Sango, blushing slightly from his immense beauty. The tall man nodded and walked out of the hall in the other direction. "Wow…who was that?" asked Kagome as she tilted her head watching the man's kimono turn the corner with him. "I have no idea but I'm sure I've seen his picture before somewhere." stated Ukiyo as she tapped her chin with her finger trying to remember.

Rin then ran through the hall where her sisters and her friends were, getting strange looks from them as she ran out the other side of the hall. They all tilted their heads and then watched as Sesshomaru ran in after her. "Ok…that was odd." said Deroresu as they all watched Sesshomaru run out of the other side of the hall after Rin.

Rin ran as fast as she could running over plants and jumping around servants that were in the way. Sesshomaru had begun gliding instead as Rin started to slow down. She was running out of energy so there was no longer a need for him to run in order to catch up to her.

She was running out of breathe and becoming a bit exhausted from all the running she had been doing. "Oh no!" she shouted as she tripped over the bottom of her kimono and went flying forward. "Move!" she shouted as she flew towards a tall man in front of her. The man quickly turned around his eyes widening as she flew on top of him. "Itai!" said the man as he looked onto his chest to see Rin lying on top of him. "Young miss, are you alright?" asked the man as he looked up at Rin who was hovering over him. Rin blushed realizing that she had fallen on top of this man and got up very quickly, helping the man up as well. "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasai!!" squealed Rin as she bowed her head down to the man. She looked up at him to see him smiling back at her with a concerned look on his face. He reached out his hand and held her chin as he said "Young miss. What might your name be?"

"My name? Watashi wa Rin." replied Rin as she stared into the peaceful looking eyes of the man who seemed to resemble Sesshomaru. "_He's like Inuyasha…_" she thought after noticing his ears.

"Would you happen to know where Sesshomaru is Rin?"

"Sesshomaru…" said Rin, her eyes turning red.

"Eto…was I wrong to ask if you knew where he is?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"He should be here soon…he was running after me."

"Running after you? Hahaha! I've never heard of Sesshomaru doing such a thing. It is unlike him."

"I'm his wife."

"Oh. Is that so? I had hoped you were single." He replied which caused Rin to blush. Luckily she was saved from finding something to say when Sesshomaru appeared behind her and said "Rin. What are you doing with Nukemenai?" "Ano…you two have met before?" asked Rin with a confused look on her face. "Hai. I am his uncle." "NANI!?" exclaimed Rin as her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"AH! Yes! I remember where I've seen him now!" exclaimed Ukiyo as she held one hand out flat and hit the middle of it with her other hand that had been shaped into a fist. Ukiyo ran off in the direction Rin and Sesshomaru had gone to and ran up the hall. Kagome, Deroresu, Sango and Ma-meido ran after her. They followed her all the way up the hallway to find her standing in front of a large family portrait of all the men. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, their father, the same man that they had seen earlier and another large man were in the picture. "But who is this other man?" thought Sango as she looked at the picture. "I've never heard anything about this man before." stated Kagome as she tilted her head slightly. "I wonder how he's related to them." said Ma-meido as she bent her head towards the picture examining the man in it. "Good looks sure do run in the family huh." Stated Deroresu as her eyes grew a bit wide.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them. They were the footsteps of their husbands. Ma-meido wobbled over to her husband and hugged him as he walked over to them with the rest of the men. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and said "I see you've found the male family portrait" "Do you know who this man is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she pointed to the man that was standing next to his father. Inuyasha stared at the picture for a while before scratching the back of his head and saying "No. I'm not sure who he is."

Rin, Nukemenai and Sesshomaru walked up the hallway heading for his office. Rin and Nukemenai walked behind Sesshomaru and she was holding onto his arm. "Eto…Rin-Sama…why are you holding onto my arm and not that of your husband's. He is giving me quite the deathly look." stated Nukemenai as he noticed Sesshomaru glaring at them over his shoulder. "Hmph. I am not on speaking terms with my husband at the moment. Call me Rin please." replied Rin as she turned her head from Sesshomaru.

"RIN!!" shouted Kagome, Sango, Ma-meido, Deroresu and Ukiyo simultaneously. "What do you guys want now?" asked Rin as she poked her bottom lip out, pouting. "What are you doing holding this guys arm instead of Sesshomaru's? Haven't you guys made up yet?" asked Sango as she folded her hands and tapped her foot as if she was her mother. "Ano…young miss from earlier. What might your name be?" asked Nukemenai as he smiled at Sango making her blush as she said "M-M-My name? Watashi wa Sango." Miroku stepped in front of her and cleared his throat as he said "Ahem. She's my wife." "Keh! Who are you old man!?" snapped Inuyasha which seemed to put a stab through Nukemenai's heart. "I look like an old man? I know I'm old but I never thought I looked it…" replied Nukemenai; his eye twitching slightly as well as the corner of his mouth "Do I honestly look old ladies?" "OH NO!!" replied all of the women at the same time with big smiles on their faces. "Oi old man. Just answer Inuyasha's question." stated Miroku as he folded his arms becoming slightly irritated. "I'm Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's Half Uncle." replied Nukemenai bowing slightly. "I don't give a rat's ass if you are my uncle old man!! You…wait…what?" snapped Inuyasha as his facial expression then turned into one of confusion. "NANI!!" shouted all of them at once. "Urusai! Nukemenai, Inuyasha, Lords, ikuzo!" stated Sesshomaru as he walked off towards his office. "Until we meet again ladies!!" shouted Nukemenai as he waved goodbye to all the women making them blush.

"Man. Just think. If I had never married the Houshi." said Sango as she put a hand to her now blushed face. "It should be a sin to be that beautiful." sighed Ma-meido and Ukiyo blushing. "Iie…it should be a sin for all the men in that family to be that beautiful." stated Rin as she put a hand to her flushed cheeks. "It has to be against all logic…I just know it." added Kagome giggling a bit. "Well both you and Rin should be happy because two of them belong to you." stated Deroresu as eh flipped her hair over her shoulder and leaned up against a wall, tucking her hands into the long sleeves of her kimono. Kagome blushed and Rin held her head down. "Rin. You need to talk to Sesshomaru." stated Sango as she put her hand around Rin. Tears fell from Rin's eyes running down her face as she fell to the floor sobbing "You don't know what I saw…" "Maybe you should tell us then." stated Ma-meido as her and all the other woman crouched down around her. Rin nodded her head as she began telling them what she saw.

The men followed Sesshomaru into his office. They all sat down around his desk and Sesshomaru said "What brings you here Nukemenai? Especially after all these years?" "I'm glad you asked Sesshomaru. Your mother informed me that you had come back from the modern world after being reincarnated, to take over your father's estate now. I also see Inuyasha is back as well." replied Nukemenai as he looked over at Inuyasha. "Well I still don't give a rat's ass if you are my uncle old man! You better back off of my mate!" snapped Inuyasha. "Your mate…which one was that? The one who looked like an older version of Rin?" asked Nukemenai as he put a finger to his chin thinking. Steam was coming out of Inuyasha's ears and two red veins could be seen throbbing on his head as he began cracking his claws. Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to try and calm him down as he said "Hai. That would be his mate. Her name is Kagome." "Oh. I see. Omoshiroi." replied Nukemenai as he leaned back in his chair.

"Nukemenai-san, you are a hanyou like Inuyasha correct?" asked Kachi as he looked over the man's strange features. "Demo, you seem to look more like Sesshomaru except with ears like that of Inuyasha's." added Shinkou as he tilted his head slightly. "Hai. I am a hanyou like Inuyasha. I look more like Sesshomaru because my father's genes were far more stronger than my mother's own." replied Nukemenai smiling slightly which made Inuyasha roll his eyes and fold his arms. "So even though you are a hanyou, you are more youkai than ningen correct?" asked Miroku raising his eyebrows slightly. "Correct." replied Nukemenai nodding his head. "So you have no other real reason why you are here except to check up on me? What a waste of time." stated Sesshomaru as he stood up from the table. Inuyasha and everyone else got up from the table. Inuyasha walked up behind Sesshomaru and said "You better work out things with Rin Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Inuyasha and then walked off.

Sesshomaru walked off down the hall to find the Rin surrounded by her sister's and the Lord's wives. They all turned to look at Sesshomaru after hugging Rin one by one and walking off. Rin stood up and said "I'm ready to listen to you now." Sesshomaru smiled and rubbed a tear away from her cheek as he put his arm around her waist.

They then walked into her room and he shut the door behind him. Sesshomaru then sat down on the bed and pulled her down on to his lap. He looked down at her with a more softened expression from his usual cold down. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked back at him.

"Rin." Said Sesshomaru in a more softer voice than usual.

"Hai, Sesshomaru." She said as she turned her head to look away from him.

"I know what you saw. I saw it as well."

"You saw it?...demo I thought…"

"Iie. Do you honestly think that I, Sesshomaru would betray you?"

"I know you wouldn't Sesshomaru…It just hurt to see you in the arms of another woman like that…"

"Rin."

"Hai Sesshomaru?"

"Do you not have any faith in me?"

"Iie! I do! How did that happen though…wakaranai…"

"That woman has an ability which lets her send her thoughts into the minds of others. She did the same to me."

"Oh…I see. Sesshomaru I!-"

"No need. Ii-yo."

"Sesshomaru…I-" said Rin as she was cut off by Sesshomaru kissing her very passionately. She kissed him back as well with the same amount of passion. She pulled away from him catching her breathe and said "I'm also sorry for sticking to your uncle Anata." Sesshomaru frowned at the mention of his uncle and then smiled evilly and said "Let's see how sorry you are." Rin blushed a deep shade of red as he pulled her in for another passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning a meeting was called. Everyone gathered into Sesshomaru's large office and sat around a large table that had been put into the middle of his room. The eagle youkai were there as well. The Lords, their wives and Tsurai and her parents were already seated around the large table. The all stood up as Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin and Nukemenai walked in. Tsurai's eyes grew large when she noticed how handsome Nukemenai was. He sat down next to her not acknowledging her presence and she continued to stare at him. She then shivered when she noticed that he was looking at her from out of the corner of his eyes. She blushed and said "Hai?"

"You are the woman who tried to break up Sesshomaru and Rin correct?" asked Nukemenai in a very cold voice much colder than Sesshomaru's.

"H-h-hai." She stuttered from his cold tone.

"Woman, it's best that you stay away from my nephew and his mate. Lest you wish to suffer unmentionable consequences."

"But they are fighting."

"Fool. Have you not looked at them?"

"NANI!? When did that happen!?"

"It happened ever since I arrived yesterday. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? You are interested in Rin?"

"What I find to my interest does not concern you woman."

"It does. If we work together. If we both sabotage them then we can both get what we want. Sesshomaru can be mine and Rin can be yours."

"When I said I found her interesting I did not mean that I liked her. Not the way you imply. You eagle filth dare to suggest that I should do such trickery to my own nephew. You know not who I am woman." He said even more coldly which made Tsurai feel like she had been stabbed through her heart. Tsurai then directed her attention over to Sesshomaru who then began speaking "I have said this before, and it shall be the last time I say this. I will NOT repeat my self. This Sesshomaru will not be taking your daughter as a mate." The male eagle stood up at once, banging his fists on the table as he said "Unacceptable!! IF YOU WILL NOT MARRY MY DAUGHTER THEN WHO WILL!?" "That is not of this Sesshomaru's concern, Kyouhei." replied Sesshomaru as he glared at the old man "You and your family will leave in the afternoon." Sesshomaru stood up, Rin held onto his arm and everyone left the room leaving the eagle youkai in there. "You will pay Sesshomaru…you and that wife of yours will pay." thought Kyouhei as he slammed his hands on the table.

"Rin, if you'll excuse me." Said Sesshomaru as he kissed Rin on the forehead and walked off with Nukemenai. Rin smiled and blushed remembering the long night she had spent with Sesshomaru. Kagome, Rin, Sango, and the Lord's wives walked out of the large castle with their children, leaving their husbands to wander off somewhere. They sat under a massive Sakura tree, it was in bloom and all the grass around the castle was blanketed in pink petals as they fell from the trees like snow. Sango smiled and watched as Sokushi and Yousei played together in a patch of white and lilac colored flowers.

"Your son really seems to like my daughter hmm Deroresu?" giggled Sango as she watched Sokushi hold Yousei's hands, spinning her around and landing in the flowers.

"Hai. They look very cute together. Like a little couple, wouldn't you agree?" replied Deroresu, smiling as she watched her son roll around in the flowers.

"Yes. They do make a cute couple. Kawaii ne!!"

"I wonder if I should arrange a marriage for him."

"An arranged marriage?"

"Hai. It is apart of the our youkai's customs to have an arranged marriage where we live."

"Oh I see."

"Would you consider letting Yousei marry Sokushi Sango?"

"Yousei?? Nani!?"

"Sokushi seems so lonely. And he does not like the children where we live nor does he try to get along with them. He only seems to like the children here and your daughter especially."

"Well…I will have to talk to Miroku."

"Very well." replied Deroresu as she watched Ichigo run around after Sokushi and Yousei pretending to be a monster. "What's all this about arranged marriages? Still talking about that eagle wench?" asked Ma-meido as she rubbed her tummy with one hand. "Iie. Deroresu was just proposing for Yousei and Sokushi to be arranged to marry each other when they are older." Replied Sango as she watched the Sakura petals fall onto her kimono that was being covered in them. "Are you really considering letting them become betrothed to each other Sango?" asked Rin as she caught some petals in the palm of her hand and rubbed her fingers across it. "I don't see why not. If they end up not liking each other when they are older then we can call it off." stated Sango as she pulled some loose hair behind her ear. "Exactly." agreed Deroresu as she watched Ukiyo's son play with Rin's daughter "And it seems that another pair has been created."

"Kawaii!! My little Namie and Ukiyo's little Shinsei!" squealed Rin as she clasped her hands together "How old is Shinsei Ukiyo?"

"He's 5." Replied Ukiyo as she smiled at the adorable sight.

"Demo he's the same age as the twins? How?"

"I was pregnant when I had met you 5 years ago. I was hiding it. I had Shinsei shortly after we returned here."

"Oh. So the twins are only a few weeks older then."

"Are you thinking about arranged marriages as well? I didn't think you would after what you went through with Sesshomaru."

"We can always break it off if they don't like it. And besides, my case was different because Sesshomaru and I are already married."

"Ah I see." Replied Ukiyo as she floated around under the falling petals. "OH!!" exclaimed Ma-meido as she squeezed her tummy in extreme pain "My water broke!" "Crap!" said Deroresu as she got up to help Sango walk Ma-meido up to the castle. Rin, Kagome and Ukiyo gathered up the children to follow them inside. They were walking for a while when Kagome suddenly collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees. "Kagome Oba-chan what's wrong?" exclaimed all the children as they ran around Kagome. "Oka-san?" asked Sachi as she squatted down looking into her mother's eyes. "Rin!" exclaimed Kagome as she sat in a small puddle of water. "Oh no…not you too!" said Rin as her and Ukiyo walked over to help Kagome.

"INUYASHA!!" shouted Kagome as they walked down the long hallway. "INUYASHA!!" she exclaimed again even louder. She then let out a loud scream from the contractions she was having. All the men then ran from inside of the library and into the hall. "Kagome…" said Inuyasha as he picked her up from the support of Rin and Ukiyo. Kachi did the same and picked up Ma-meido.

"Rin." stated Sesshomaru as he looked down at her.

"Both of their waters broke Anata." Replied Rin as she held onto his arm while walking after everyone.

"Their waters broke? What water?" he replied with a slightly confused look on his face. Water didn't break. So what could she have meant.

"Anata. When water spills from them that means they are ready to go into labor." She replied giggling a bit.

"Labor? Pregnant women doing labor?"

"Anata. They are going to give birth. That's the ningen word for it."

"So ca."

"Don't you remember from when I was pregnant?"

"Hai. So ca." he replied. All he had actually remembered was getting a headache from all the screaming she was doing. He then motioned for Jaken to come to him. Jaken scurried over as fast as his legs could carry him. Jaken bowed down and said "Hai Sesshomaru-Sama!!"

"Get two nurses to assist the miko and Ma-meido in their births" he replied as he began walking off.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama! I Jaken, your faithful servant, will do as you wi-!" replied Jaken as he was suddenly silenced by getting hit in the head from a rock that Sesshomaru had thrown at him. "Jaken. Urusai." stated Sesshomaru which caused Rin to go into fits of laughter as they disappeared around a corner. Jaken then scurried off, while rubbing a large red bump that had appeared on his head to do as he was told.


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to the University of Alabama's Online Japanese course called Nihongo Web

**Chapter 12**

Ma-meido had already had her baby, a baby boy, and Kagome was now in the process of having. The noise was too much for everyone's ears. Inuyasha and Sango stayed in the room with her. Rin also had to come out of the room due to the fact that some of her senses were heightened as well. She didn't understand how Sesshomaru handled all the screaming she did when she was having her baby. She walked off by herself to a random hallway and leaned up against a wall. She then turned around and was about to walk off when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She turned around quickly to see Sesshomaru standing behind her; a look of evil intent on his face. Her eyes widened as she backed up against a wall and said "Anata…?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Demo…why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can I not look at you?"

"Not like that."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…" said Rin as she stared up at this man. "This is not Sesshomaru…he came from a different direction entirely." thought Rin as she turned her face away from the man whose face was only millimeters away from hers. The man then put his hand over her mouth as she was about to scream and then took out a large sword and was about to stab her but suddenly stopped. Rin's eyes widened as she saw a green glowing whip wrapped around the man's form. The man transformed to that of Tsurai's father, Kyouhei, as he struggled to get free from Sesshomaru's green whip of light. Rin clutched her kimono at her chest where her heart was and tried to calm down her breathing.

"Kyouhei, you push what little luck you have left. Death awaits you." said Sesshomaru completely enraged. His eyes were blood red and his stripes had become jagged.

"You will not kill me Sesshomaru." replied Kyouhei as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth.

"If you have any last words say them now youkai filth."

"Not unless you want a war on your hands Sesshomaru!"

"Let there be a war. The sweet deliverance of death I bestow upon you is nothing compared to what I will do to you later." said Sesshomaru as he tightened his whip around the eagle youkai's body causing him to explode. A blood stained pile of pieces and burnt dust lay on the ground. "Jaken!" snapped Sesshomaru, his eyes still red from becoming enraged. Growls emitted low from deep inside his throat as he watched the little imp-like youkai scurry over to him.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." squeaked Jaken as he stared at the horrible pile on the ground that was once Kyouhei "The fool actually trying to go up against Sesshomaru-Sama! Serves him right!" thought Jaken as he waited for Sesshomaru's orders.

"Dispose of the filth so that I can revive and torture it later."

"Hai! Sesshomaru-Sama!" replied Jaken as he ran off quickly. Rin then ran over to Sesshomaru wrapping her arms around him quite tightly. He hugged her back. They didn't say anything. Rin was shivering in his arms and tears ran down her face.

Kachi sat next Ma-meido holding their son in his arms. Ma-meido had fallen asleep already as well as Kagome. Inuyasha sat across from Kachi and Sango sat in between them looking at Kachi's and Ma-meido's son. She then turned to look at Inuyasha who was watching Kagome sleep with there son in her arms.

"Have you two thought of names for your sons yet?" asked Sango as she looked back from both of them. They both looked very pleased.

"Yeah I have." replied Inuyasha as he smiled at the sight of Kagome and their son, and Sachi sleeping with them as well. He then took out a small digital camera from inside his kimono and took a picture.

"What have you decided to name him?"

"Raito."

"Such sweet names your children have. Raito meaning Light and Sachi meaning Happiness."

"Kagome always did like cheerful." He said with a slight smile on his face as he looked at the picture he had taken on the camera. "What is that?" asked Kachi. "Eto…it's a camera." replied Sango as she looked over to Kachi who seemed a bit confused "I'll just show you how it works." Sango took the camera from Inuyasha and took a picture of Kachi with his baby boy. She then showed the picture to Kachi and he nodded his head that he understood. "What are you going to name your kid?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kachi. Kachi thought for a few minutes before saying "I don't know yet. I'll discuss it with Ma-meido first. I don't want her getting mad because I gave him an odd name." Sango and Inuyasha nodded their heads and Sango walked off to find Miroku and Rin. Deroresu, Shinkou and Yūdoko walked into the room pass Sango to go look at the babies.

Sango walked into the hallway to find Ukiyo and Miroku talking to each other about the eagle youkai. "Have either of you seen Rin?" asked Sango as she walked up to the both of them "I'd think she'd come back now since all the screaming's stopped. And where is Sesshomaru?" "I'm not sure. I know Rin went down the hall around thirty minutes ago. I thought she'd be back by now?" said Ukiyo as she put a finger to her temple thinking. "Well maybe Rin and Sesshomaru decided to make another baby of their own." replied Miroku with a mischievous grin on his face which earned him a hit in the side from Sango "What? If you look at the situation…Alright my dear Sango, alright…" He stopped before Sango decided to punch him in his face.

Sango then looked to see Rin holding onto Sesshomaru's chest as they walked towards them. Sango gasped which also made the rest of them turn their heads in curiosity. Sesshomaru and Rin both had splatters of blood all over their kimonos. Sesshomaru's were still a slight shade of red from being angry earlier.

"What happened?" asked Miroku as he looked at the fear and shock in Rin's eyes.

"Kyouhei attempted to kill Rin." replied Sesshomaru with his arm tightly around Rin's waist.

"Those eagle youkai don't have much sense do they."

"None of the sort."

"How did he try to kill Rin? I'm pretty sure Rin is quite capable of handling herself."

"He morphed into me."

"He morphed into you?"

"Hai. Apparently he masked his scent fairly well."

"And Rin automatically let down her guard because she thought it was you."

"Precisely."

"It's good you got there in time, I must say. What did you do to that man to have that large amount of blood splattered all over the both of you?"

"I got a hold of him with my whip of light."

"I assume you got a hold of him much too tightly."

"No one threatens Rin, my Rin, and lives to tell about it."

"Obviously not."

"We need to prepare for battle."

"May I ask why?"

"He declared war. He must've told Kiki that if he did not return to declare war on the Western Lands."

"Just my luck. I will help as best as I can." replied Miroku as he nodded towards Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then walked into the room where Kagome and Ma-meido had had their babies in. He did not want to interrupt this happy occasion but he had to if there was indeed going to be a war. He called all the men out of the room and said "We have to prepare for war." They all looked at him in utter amazement. "Why? What has happened? And why all of the sudden?" asked Shinkou as is eyes widened and his eyebrows scrunched together. Miroku explained to him everything that had happened between Rin, Sesshomaru and Kyouhei. "You know you have our help should you need it Sesshomaru." stated Kachi as he bowed slightly. Yūdoko and Shinkou bowed down as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome to the University of Alabama's Online Japanese course called Nihongo Web

**Chapter 13**

"Nukemenai, Kurayami, I assume you are here to discuss the war." stated Sesshomaru as he watched Nukemenai and Kurayami walk into his office and sit next to him around the large wooden table. "Hai, I have heard about the war. Sango told me everything." replied Nukemenai as he tapped his fingers on the table. "I have already notified my clan that there will be a war and we are going to help in whatever way possible." stated Kurayami as he bowed down his head slightly. "It'll be a lot better with these guys on our side wouldn't you agree?" stated Miroku much more than asked as he looked over at the two youkai in front of him "I'm very interested to find out what sorts of powers you two have." "Keh. Who cares what kind as long as they can kick those eagle youkai's asses!" snapped Inuyasha as he tilted his chin up slightly. Sesshomaru shook his head at his brother's behavior before saying "Would anyone have any idea of the abilities the eagle youkai possess? Other than projecting thoughts into the minds of others and morphing into another person." "Iie. We could not find anything about them at all. We looked through hundreds of books but couldn't get any good information." stated Kachi as he furrowed his eyebrows. "That just shows how pathetic they are, now doesn't it." added Shinkou with a smirk on his lips.

"What are we going to do about the children? All of our children are here." Asked Yūdoko with a concerned look on his face "And our wives, what of them?" "I wouldn't worry about our wives. They can protect themselves very well. They can guard the front of the castle. We'll be further ahead of them. Much further ahead." replied Miroku as he put a finger to his chin, implying that he was thinking through everything. "Kagome won't let our children risk getting hurt that's for sure. And we'll be in the front preventing any of those bastards to get through." added Inuyasha as he looked over at Sesshomaru. "This Sesshomaru has reason to believe that our wives will want to fight head on." stated Sesshomaru as he sat up a bit in his seat. "I am perfectly fine if they fight. Not that they will have to fight too much since we'll just get rid of everything." stated Yūdoko with a slight grin.

"Kurayami?" asked Miroku after realizing something.

"Hai Miroku?" replied Kurayami with his eye brows scrunched a bit.

"Kirei is here with you?"

"Hai. Is there a problem?"

"I've just been wondering how she is going to be able to protect herself."

"Oh is that what you're worrying about? She'll be perfectly fine."

"How so?"

"Well humans do tend to gain abilities after mating with youkai."

"Demo…isn't that only the case if she's pregnant?"

"Hehehe…"

"She's pregnant?!" exclaimed Miroku and Inuyasha simultaneously. They all had looks of shock on their faces. Sesshomaru's eyebrows were arched rather high and his eyes were widened as he looked at Kurayami. His mouth went into a slight frown before going back to a tight line. "Women have needs too you know." stated Kurayami with a mischievous grin on his face. "I shutter to think of what she's like with powers…her anger is even more threatening than Sango's, Rin's and Kagome's combined…" said Miroku as he shuddered at the thought of what his mother-in-law could do now that she had powers.

"Oh your son's are absolutely adorable." stated Kirei as she held Kagome's son in one arm and Ma-meido's son in the other. "Oh I can't wait to………." She stopped realizing that she hadn't told any of them about her condition yet. "You can't wait to what Oka-san?" asked Sango as she sat down against a Sakura tree playing with Ichigo's hair as he sat in her lap, leaning against her chest. "Oh nothing…never mind." replied Kirei as she rocked the two babies in her arms "What are their names?" "Inuyasha and I have named him Reito." replied Kagome as she took her baby from her mother to feed him. "I've finally decided on naming him Takada after my great grandfather." replied Ma-meido as she then took her son from Kirei as well.

A small carriage then entered the large estate of the Western Lands. They all turned their heads to see a Kitsune youkai open the doors of the carriage to let down a little girl. She was 2 years old and she ran and jumped through the grass shouting "OKA-SAMA!!" The little girl ran over to Ma-meido hugging on to her legs saying "Bara missed you Oka-Sama!" Tears running down her face. A few tears filled Ma-meido's eyes as she leaned down to hug her daughter with her right arm, while holding her son in the other, saying "I missed you too honey. This is your new baby brother Bara. His name is Takada." Bara's eyes grew wide and a big smile appeared on her face.

Kagome, Sango and Rin all stared in amazement at Ma-meido's daughter. This was their first time seeing her. She had big round turquoise eyes, light blue pale skin like her mother and normal ears except for the fact that they were pointed like her fathers. She also had gills and her dark brown hair fell over her face in curls. She also had a small little dark brown tail that faded out into an aqua color. "This is our first time meeting your daughter Ma-meido. How come we haven't met her before?" asked Rin as she watched Natsuo hold onto Bara's hand and run off into the field of flowers to play with the other children. "She was very sick. Kachi's mother was taking care of her and said she'd send her to us when she got better." Replied Ma-meido as she watched Bara jump up and down; she looked much better. "Oh…you must've been very worried about her." stated Sango as she watched Ichigo run over to play with the rest of the children. "I could never have done something like that I would be too sad and would go back home immediately." stated Kagome as she caught some petals in her hands and dispersed them onto her kimono. "Hai. I was very worried." Replied Ma-meido with a smile on her face, her eyes shining like diamonds. "You really did hide your sadness quite well. You're kind of like Sesshomaru that way I suppose." stated Rin as she flipped some hair over her shoulder and tossed her head to the side.

"We are going to need to prepare for war soon it seems." stated Ukiyo suddenly as she hovered down through the tree onto a branch.

"War?" gasped Kagome as she rocked Reito in her arms.

"Hai."

"Why all of the sudden?"

"It happened yesterday. Apparently Kyouhei, Tsurai's father attempted to kill Rin yesterday by turning into Sesshomaru."

"So ca. Being the only way to try since Rin only lets down her guard around us and Sesshomaru."

"Precisely."

"What happened for there to be a war though."

"Sesshomaru killed him. It was planned that if Kyouhei didn't return that they would plan a war between us."

"What a horrible time. Right after Ma-meido and I have our babies as well." stated Kagome as she sighed while looking down at Reito. His hair was the same color as Inuyasha's and his eyes were dark brown like hers. He stared back up at her giggling. "I'll be happy to help protect the children whenever this war commences." Stated Kirei as she picked up Namie and spun her around. She then stopped from dizziness and put Namie down before pulling a brown paper bag from inside of her kimono and vomiting. (My apologies in case any of you are eating.)

Her daughters stared at her in wonder. How could she possibly help them? She was human, a mortal, she had no idea how to fight. Yes she had married Kurayami but there would have been no way for her to protect the children the way she was now…unless. "Oka-san. You're hiding something from us!" stated Sango, Kagome and Rin all at once. "I have no idea what you could possibly mean?" replied Kirei as she turned away from them to pick of Sokushi and spin him around as well "Whoa…that's enough spinning for one day." "Why are you hiding something from us Oka-san?" asked Kagome as she watched her mother lay down in a patch of red roses. "And why are you becoming so dizzy?" asked Rin as she tilted her head to the side. "And nauseas as well. Well Oka-san?" asked Sango as she walked over to her mother, leaning over her staring into her face. Kirei's hair had grown a considerable amount the pass 5 years and was now even longer than hers or Kagome's. "I guess…I'm a little…pregnant." replied Kirei as a blush tinged her cheeks slightly. "NANI!?" exclaimed all of the girls including the Lord's wives. "Hey…a woman my age has needs too you know!" replied Kirei with an embarrassed smile on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to the University of Alabama's Online Japanese course called Nihongo Web

**Chapter 14**

"Ahhhh…" sighed Sachi as she flopped down into a big pile of flowers. She turned her head to see Natsuo running over to her with that little girl that had just arrived. She leaned her head over a bit more when they walked to stand right behind her. "Konnichiwa!!" she said in a squeaky voice with a big smile on her face as her ears pointed straight up. She rolled over on her tummy and folded her legs and her arms just like Inuyasha would. "Konnichiwa Sachi-chan. This is Bara! Say hello Bara-chan!" replied Natsuo with a big smile on his face as he looked over at Bara with squinting eyes. Bara hid behind him, she was much smaller than he was, and was very petite for her age. She peeked over his shoulder and whispered "Konnichiwa Sachi-Sama…" Even though she was only 2 years old, she spoke very well. Sachi burst into fits of laughter as she fell back into the flowers, rolling around and holding her stomach, her ears twitching wildly. She puffed out a big gulp of air and sighed before saying "Just call me Sachi-chan, Bara-chan!"

Natsuo turned his head to look at Namie who was being spun around in the air by Shinsei. Even though they were the same age, he was still slightly taller than her. "Ne, Bara-chan. It looks like we both have baby Onii-sans now!" stated Sachi as her head tilted up to look at Bara and Natsuo. Natsuo had his hand on Bara's head and was patting it as if trying to make her relax, much like Sesshomaru did with him and Namie when they were nervous. Bara only responded with a smile as she looked over at her mother and Kagome. "Hey you guys!!" shouted Yousei as she ran over to them, dragging the very reluctant Sokushi along behind her. Although Yousei was 3 years old, she acted much older than she actually was. "Hi Yousei!!" exclaimed Natsuo and Sachi simultaneously. "This is Bara-chan! Bara-chan, this is Yousei-chan and Sokushi-kun!" replied Natsuo as he held Bara's hand and pointed to Yousei and Sokushi. "Hello! Dozo yoroshiku Yousei-chan, Sokushi-kun…" replied Bara as she immediately bowed down slightly and stood back up. "Hi Bara-chan! Say hi Sokushi-kun!" stated Yousei as she smiled brightly showing her rosy cheeks. Sokushi had a slight blush on his face as he said very quietly "Dozo yoroshiku Bara-chan…" "He's just really quiet Bara. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else." stated Natsuo as he led Bara through the field of flowers.

They came to a stop to see Shinsei sitting down in a pile of pink Carnations while Namie made a wreath for his head. She ran to different patches of flowers, collecting all kinds of flowers of different sizes, shapes, colors and with different scents. She then plopped down next to him and began wrapping flowers onto each other and threading them together by their stems as she made her wreathe. She looked up to see her twin standing in front of them with an expressionless look on his face. It then changed to a smile and he said "Bara-chan, this is my Onee-Sama, Namie-chan and Shinsei-kun!" Bara-chan bowed her head down again as she said "Hello Namie-chan, Shinsei-kun…" "Hi Bara-chan!" exclaimed Namie as she smiled brightly, her eyes shining in the bright sunlight. "Dozo Bara-chan." replied Shinsei with an exhausted looking smile on his face "Namie-chan. I'm gonna go to my Oka-Sama. I feel kind of tired. Wake me up when you're done alright?" He walked off waving goodbye to all of them. "OK SHINSEI-KUN!!" shouted Namie in a very cheerful voice like her mothers "Bara-chan! Help me make some wreaths ok? You can make one for your Oka-san!" Bara smiled and she sat down next to her, beginning to make a wreath from the large pile of flowers she had collected.

Natsuo smiled and waved goodbye as he said "I'll see you two later! I'm gonna play with Ichigo, Ningyō and Toukon!" They waved goodbye to him and continued making their crown-like wreathes. "HEY NATSUO-KUN!!" shouted Ningyō as she kicked a football (soccer for my American readers) towards Natsuo. Natsuo jumped back and kicked it high into the air. "Nice kick Natsuo-kun!" stated Ningyō as she ran over to him. Natsuo ran back with her over to sit next to Ichigo and Toukon. Ningyō was a bit of a tom-boy so she usually spent her time with the boys. Ningyō ran over to Ichigo to sit in his lap. She played with a little stone that was shaped like a heart, twirling it between her fingers as Ichigo began to talk "That little girl, what's her name Natsuo-kun?"

"Her name's Bara. She's Ma-meido no Oba-chan's daughter." replied Natsuo as he began to tickle Toukon on his tummy.

"Oh, she seems very happy don't you think Natsuo-kun?"

"Hai! She does."

"You seem like you're very attached to her Natsuo-kun."

"I am not! Don't assume you know everything, ningen!"

"You know, when you try to sound like Sesshomaru no Ojii-san it's very funny!" replied Ichigo as he and Ningyō burst into fits of laughter as they fell backwards onto the flowers and grass. "Hnn!" replied Natsuo as he glared at them for a brief second before continuing to tickle Toukon.

"When are you due to have your baby Oka-san?" asked Sango as she motioned for her mother to sit in between her and Deroresu. "I'm not really sure…Maybe three months from now." replied Kirei as she tilted her head to the side, thinking hard about it. "So Oka-san…how was it with Kurayami no Otou-Sama?" asked Rin with a mischievous grin on her face as she looked over at her mother. "RIN!" gasped Kagome as she shot a glare at Rin who was pretending to be innocent as she poked out her bottom lip.

"It's alright Kagome, it's not like I'm embarrassed to talk about it. It was absolutely wonderful." Replied Kirei as a blush tinged her pale white cheeks.

"Otou-Sama has more than just good looks I see."

"Rin…"

"Nani? You said you aren't embarrassed to talk about it."

"I hope you three are looking forward to having a little baby brother." She said as she put a hand over her tummy. "Hai hai! We most certainly are!" replied Kagome with a big smile on her face. "Who are they?" asked Sango as she pointed towards the sky. All of them stopped to look up at the sky, including all of their children as well.

A group of about 20 youkai landed down on to the ground and headed straight for the castle. Jaken scurried out from the castle and ordered for the doors to be opened completely to let them inside. Three of the youkai that came with the large vast of demons walked over to them. Sango, Rin, Deroresu, Ukiyo and Kirei all got up to walk over to them before they came near their children. One of the youkai men walked up to them as the other two stayed back.

The man was tall, around the same height and complexion as Kurayami. He had red eyes and short jet black hair that reached the very end of his neck. His bangs fell over his face and covered his right eye. He wore a black kimono with a cloak-like black kimono over it with a red cloud-like pattern over it as well and it was tied around the waist with a blood red obi. He looked at all of the women before saying "Which one of you is Kirei-Sama?" Kirei walked out in front of Sango and Ukiyo and replied "I'm Kirei."

"Kirei-Sama it is an honor to meet you." replied the handsome youkai.

"Who are you?"

"Watashi wa Akumu, behind me with the gray hair is Yoru and the one with the dark blue hair is Tantō. We have come on behalf of Kurayami-Sama's orders to assist Sesshomaru-Sama." he replied as bowed down. The two men behind him did the same. They were also pale-looking. Yoru had green eyes and his hair was shoulder-length; and Tantō had gray eyes and his hair fell over his face in a messy bob-type style.

"Dozo yoroshiku Akumu, Yoru, Tantō." replied Kirei as she bowed down slightly "If you came to assist with the war then shouldn't you be with the rest of the group?"

"Iie. Kurayami has asked us to be your bodyguards."

"Oh I see…" she replied as she turned to look inside the castle.

"I have notified my troops to get here immediately." stated Kachi as he nodded his head towards Sesshomaru. "S-s-s-s-so have I." said Yūdoko as he crossed his legs and his eyes turned rather quickly. Jaken burst into the room catching his breathe as he waved his arms around shouting "The army Kurayami-Sama has requested to assist us during battle has arrived Mi Lord!!" "Show them where they will be staying Jaken." replied Sesshomaru as he looked at the little imp who stood straight right next to him. "Hai! Sesshomaru-Sama!!" replied Jaken as he scampered out of the door as it opened to reveal Kirei and Akumu, Yoru and Tantō following close behind her. "Oh no…" whispered Kurayami as he sank a bit into his chair. "What's troubling you Kurayami-san?" whispered Miroku with the back of his hand in front of his face at the side of his mouth. "I promised her I'd let her protect herself…Hai my dear lovely sweet Kirei?" said Kurayami as he turned his attention to Kirei who was standing right behind him, staring down into his eyes.

"Kurayami…dear…why are you having Akumu, Yoru and Tantō guarding me?"

"I only want to ensure your safety my dear."

"You told me it'd be perfectly fine if I protected myself."

"Yes my dear, demo…"

"Did you not say this…dear?"

"Yes…demo?"

"KURAYAMI!!"

"Hai hai! Yes dear…"

"Then you will let me protect the children. Akumu, Yoru and Tantō will assist me, alright sweetheart?" she replied with a fake smile on her face, although her eyes were glowing a slight hint of red. "Matte, Kirei!" he shouted as he turned and grabbed her hand, only to pull it back after getting an electric shock from it. "Yes dear?" asked Kirei with a sweet look on her face as she turned to look at him. A slight energy field of electricity could be seen crackling in the air surrounding her. "Mou…betsuni." He replied as he shook his head and put his elbows on the table with his head in his hands. Kirei bent down kissing him on the cheek and whispered something to him before turning around and saying "Always a pleasure to see you Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kachi, Yūdoko and Shinkou!" She left the room, closing the doors behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Three days passed and it was finally the day for the big war. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had woken up very early that morning to prepare the other youkai soldiers who would be assisting them. All of their children were outside in one area with a barrier over it. They had complained about how they wanted to stay near their mothers so they were eventually let to stay inside a barrier that had been made by Kagome. Inside the barrier, they were taken care of by four Kitsune youkai that had been supplied by Kachi. The children were quite content inside their little barrier, on top of a large field of flowers and right under one massive over-grown Sakura tree.

Kagome had 10 replacement bows and there were some servants around her that would quickly replace her arrows when she needed more. On one side of her stood Sango ready to attack at any moment and Kirara stood right on her shoulder. On the other side of Kagome stood Deroresu. She had her arms folded and her head was tilted to the side as she silently awaited for the opposing army to arrive. Ma-meido stood directly 5 feet away from Sango and Rin stood directly 5 feet away from Deroresu. Ukiyo was in the front and as planned, Kirei was in the far back in front of the children's barrier with Akumu, Yoru and Tantō standing around her.

Their heads turned as the castle doors opened and all the men walked out, followed by 2 long lines of youkai warriors that seemed never-ending. "If they have all those warriors then what's the point of us having to stay out here?" asked Sango as her eyes narrowed while she watched the back of Miroku's head disappear behind the large number of soldiers. "We might as well go back inside with the children if this is the case." stated Ukiyo as she folded her arms in annoyance at their husband's behavior. "That's perfectly fine; we'll make sure we get to fight just as much as our mates do! Isn't that right Rin?" asked Kagome with a mischievous grin on her face. "You are so right Onee-san." replied Rin as her eyes turned red for a few seconds.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!!" squealed Jaken as he ran through the long lines of youkai. "Out of my way imbecile!! I need to talk to Sesshomaru-Sama immediately!"

"Hai, Jaken?" asked Sesshomaru as he stood with his back to the imp-like youkai, preparing to exit the castle grounds for war.

"There is word that the eagle youkai soldiers are almost here and that the Mujina youkai are assisting them Mi Lord."

"So desu ka? Half of the soldiers from one line shall stay inside to help protect our wives and children."

"D-d-demo! Sesshomaru-Sama!!"

"Jaken. Would you like me to use you as bait for the eagles, Jaken?"

"Iie Mi Lord! I'll order them to do it right away!" exclaimed Jaken as a large droplet of water appeared at the side of his forehead "You hear Sesshomaru-Sama!! Half of you in this line will stay here!!" The little imp-like youkai scurried off back into the castle. "Oi asshole! Are we gonna go out and fight or what? Open those damn gates already!" snapped Inuyasha as he began to get a bit impatient. Sesshomaru glanced back at his brother and rolled his eyes as he watched two youkai servants open the gates. The gates opened completely and they walked outside of the castle. Its massive barrier had been removed in case they needed to take any of the badly wounded inside to tend to their injuries.

All that was left for them to do now was wait. The same group of vampire youkai flew over them in the sky and landed a few feet next to them; each of them leaning on one knee and their right hands over their chests. They stood after Kurayami stood and said "Well it seems we have arrived rather early." "You've arrived just in time actually, look." stated Kachi as he pointed at a hill to see the eagle youkai and Mujina youkai walking over them, clanging their spears to their shields and raising their fists in the air while shouting.

Almost two hours had gone by since the war had started and the women hadn't gotten a chance to really fight at all. Every now and then a random eagle or Mujina soldier would run at them and they'd kill them with complete ease. "Kami!! This is so boring!!" exclaimed Ukiyo as she watched the soldiers in front of them fight with the youkai. "Tell me about it, I haven't had one good reason to use my Hiraikotsu yet." agreed Sango as she dug her Hiraikotsu into the ground, sitting down and leaning her back against it. "Well maybe we should do something about that!" stated Kagome with a large smile on her face as she turned to look at Rin. "Demo…how Kagome? All of the soldiers are blocking us from leaving." asked Ma-meido with a confused look on her face. "How about using some of your authority, Rin-Sama?" teased Kagome as she giggled and watched Rin nod her head.

They watched as she walked over to the soldiers. Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs as well as her claws were visible. As she got closer to them her aura seemed to grow more and more, but she controlled it so that she would not kill anymore of her beautiful flowers that had already been stomped upon and trampled by their soldiers and the eagle and Mujina youkai. They all turned around to look at her after sensing her ominous demonic aura.

"Hai Lady Rin?" asked one of the soldiers as he bowed down in front of her.

"You will make way for myself and the other women so that we may fight as well." replied Rin with authority and coldness in her voice. It was easy for her to do after being around Sesshomaru all the time.

"Gomen nasai Lady Rin. I cannot do as you ask."

"And why is that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru firmly stated that we should not move for anything."

"Well my mate isn't here right now. Do as I say."

"Demo, My Lady…"

"You dare question me soldier? I could have you be-headed and thrown to the enemy as bait. You will do as I say."

"D-demo Rin-Sama!..."

"Do not make me repeat myself. Now move!" snapped Rin as she watched the soldier bow down quickly and shout for the other soldiers to move out of her way. Kirei and Deroresu watched in amazement as they made a path for Rin to walk through. "Come on guys! Ikuzo!" shouted Rin as she walked off. Kagome, Sango, Ma-meido, Deroresu and Ukiyo ran after her.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!" shouted Inuyasha as he pulled down his sword destroying a large group of Mujinas that tried to sneak into the castle. "Keh! Though they could get pass me! Damn bastards!" shouted Inuyasha as he propped Tetsusaiga over his right shoulder with a grin on his face. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched a bright blue ray of demonic energy jet right pass his face to hit an eagle youkai that was directly behind him. His eye began to twitch at how frighteningly close that attack had been and he shouted "Watch where the hell you aim that damn sword of yours asshole!!" "Maybe if you paid attention to your surroundings, this Sesshomaru would not have to do such a thing, half-breed." replied Sesshomaru as he turned his back to Inuyasha, who was now shouting obscenities after him as he walked off.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see that he had been surrounded by a large number of eagle youkai with large weapons. "Prepare to die Lord Sesshomaru!!" shouted all of them as they ran towards him. "Hnn." Said Sesshomaru as an evil grin graced his face as he watched them get a bit closer. Within seconds he began spinning on his feet as he held his right hand up in the air, twirling and slashing all that came near with his green whip. Their agonizing screams could be heard all over the battlefield.

Miroku and Yūdoko stood back to back attacking any of the youkai that ran at them. Yūdoko lifted his large massive sickle over his head as he sliced the head off of one of the eagle youkai and an arm off of another. He jumped into the air, bringing his massive sickle down on a Mujina who had attempted to slice him in half with its sword. He turned around quickly to slice another one in half horizontally. Miroku turned this way and that way, kicking and punching youkai and slamming the head of his staff onto their heads which cracked their skulls. He then pushed his staff behind him hitting a Mujina right in the gut. He then looked up to see 5 of them jumping towards him over head from a large tree. He pulled the prayer beads from his arm and shouted "KAZAANA!!" They disappeared immediately into the void inside his hand. "That's some weapon you got there Miroku." said Yūdoko as he sliced the legs off an eagle youkai that had attempted to attack him from behind. "Thanks. Your weapon is very formidable as well." said Miroku as he rammed his staff into the side of a Mujina youkai.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Ikou!!" shouted Kagome as she got down on one knee and shot her arrow. A pink purifying light could be seen surrounding the entire arrow as it flew off to hit its mark. It hit a large ogre looking youkai. The youkai screamed in pain as its body disintegrated into gray dust. "Got him!" squealed Kagome as she jumped up and down. "You sure are a hell of a good shot Kagome-chan!!" exclaimed Ma-meido as she sat in a floating water bubble in a meditating position. Her eyes were closed but she could tell when a youkai tried to attack her. As soon as one was about 2 feet in front of her she'd make another water blob out of the water in the air and drown them in it. Some of them she decided to boil until they died. When she was sure they were dead she'd release them and wait for another victim. "You're power's quite interesting Ma-meido. I've never seen anything like it!" exclaimed Kagome as she shot 3 more arrows at another ogre that was running towards her. "Domo!" replied Ma-meido as she released another youkai from the water blob.

"Vermin." Said Ukiyo as she hovered over the ground with her hands crossed tightly over her chest. She was in her complete ghost form and her disheveled hair fell over her face. You couldn't see her eyes at all and her limbs now hung from her loosely as if they were detached from her body. She had made copies of herself that each had their own individual weapons and were killing all the youkai that attempted to get to her. If her copies were destroyed, two more would appear in their place. The one's that did however, get to her would die immediately in their tracks. "Interesting…ano…power you have!" shouted Sango as she jumped off of Kirara "HIRAIKOTSU!!" Her boomerang whipped through 15 youkai as it made it's way back to her. She caught it and it spun three times before she held it behind her back and Kirara caught her before she fell to the ground. "Kirara, let me down!" exclaimed Sango as she watched the ground come closer into view. She then jumped off of her back and ran into a large group of youkai, kicking and back flipping while hitting them with her Hiraikotsu. Kirara was also biting and roaring at the ones who attempted to attack her master from behind.

"Rin!" shouted Deroresu as she ran towards Rin. Rin held her by her right arm and spun around quickly, throwing her at a giant ogre that had attempted to sneak into the castle grounds. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Deroresu as she went flying onto it's back. Her long nails dug into its skin making a ripping noise that caused it to scream in agony. It tried to shake and beat her off of its back as it spun around in circles. Deroresu then jumped down behind it and did a low-kick at its ankles causing it to fall over backwards. "Rin!! NOW!" she exclaimed as she jumped out of the way. A large black ominous aura of murderous intent surrounded Rin's body. Her hair seemed to float and her red eyes were hidden behind her long almost black bangs. Both of her hands were glowing as a large black orb of evil energy grew bigger by the second between her hands. She held her hands over her head and threw it towards the ogre while yelling "DIE!" It hit the ogre right in its back and infused with his body as it went into his chest. The ogre let out a loud painful cry as his body sizzled from electricity and slowly turned gray as it turned into bone. It cracked all over and then broke into a pile of dust.

"Did you hear something just now?" asked Kachi as he held up his large club and smashed it into the bodies of eagle youkai that attempted to attack him from the sky. He then lifted his arm high above his head and slammed it into the head of another one that tried to attack him from behind. The sounds of the crushing of bones could be heard as he smashed his metal spiked club in every direction. He jumped up into the sky, wielding his massive sized club over his head. It fused with a bright orange aura as he hit the ground. The ground cracked and broke up into large pieces as the youkai that were on top of it were sucked into its depths and sent to hell. "No! I-didn't-hear-a-thing!!" exclaimed Kurayami as he and the youkai of his clan hacked away at the youkai that were surrounding them. He lifted up his sword and said "ELECTRIFY!" He held it over his head with one hand and the clouds in the sky begin to turn as they changed into a dark purple-ish color. It spun faster and faster as sparks of electricity formed into thousands of lightening bolts that directed their way towards the tip of his sword. He whirled his sword around in the air until every ounce of electricity was surrounding his sword. He then shouted "MOVE!!" as he aimed his direction towards where Kachi was standing. Kachi jumped out of the way just in time as a blue blast of electricity was sent at three ogres that were trying to enter into the castle as well. "Piece of cake!" Kurayami said as he smiled and a piece of hair fell into his face.

Shinkou and Inuyasha stood back to back as youkai encircled them. Inuyasha already had the Tetsusaiga covered in diamonds as he prepared to attack from his side. Shinkou had some giant sized num chucks in his hands. They were so long that they had to be held separately, one piece in each hand. They could however be put together to make an over-sized rod.

"S-s-s-s-so Inuyasha…" Said Shinkou as he and Inuyasha slowly turned in a circle, their backs still pressed to each other.

"So what??" asked Inuyasha as he looked from right to left over and over.

"How are we going to do this?"

"Do what old man?"

"I s-s-s-swear you don't have a brain between thos-s-s-e two dog ear-s-s-s of yours-s-s. How are we going to attack them. They keep s-s-s-surrounding us-s-s-s."

"Well S-S-S-SORRY FOR BEING S-S-S-SLOW!!"

"Jus-s-st an-s-swer the ques-s-s-tion."

"Well I'm just gonna use my adamant barrage on these idiots. How about you old man?"

"I will uss-s-se my num chucks-s-s firs-s-t and then us-s-e it as-s-s-s a pole."

"Alright! HERE I GO!!" shouted Inuyasha as he charged at them and jumped up into the air shouting "ADAMANT BARRAGE!!" Thousands of spear-like diamonds shot through the air piercing the skin and armor of all of the youkai that had surrounded them from his side. He then ran towards some more that attempted to surround him again and jump-kicked 3 of them then landed behind one of them after doing a back flip and then punched him in his head. He spun around and jumped into the air while lifting Tetsusaiga over his head and shouting "BACKSLASH WAVE!!" A large tornado like wave of wind came from it and destroyed all in its path. At the corner of his eye he caught the slight glimpse of a pink purifying wave. He blinked his eyes three times before rubbing them to make sure he wasn't seeing things and then said "Nah. It couldn't be. How you holding up old man!?" He turned around to see Shinkou slamming his pole into the ground. He chanted some strange language and hundreds of snakes emerged from the bottom of the pole that was in the ground and began attacking the youkai that came near it. He then backed up a bit before running towards the pole. He held on to it with one hand as he spun around it while kicking all youkai who came near him. He flipped backwards off of it and pulled it out of the ground. He spun it around in circles in his hands and hit some youkai in their stomachs, heads and sides. The pole then broke into two pieces and were now held together freely by a long silver chain and he spun it this way and that, in front, behind, left and right, hitting all that came near him. He then stopped and smiled at Inuyasha saying "S-s-still gonna call me an old man Inuyasha?" "Keh!" replied Inuyasha with a smile that showed one of his fangs as he folded his arms.

"Kirei-Sama!!" shouted Akumu as he ran towards Kirei and dove to the ground pushing her out of the way from a large blast of red evil energy. Four of the ogres had entered into the castle grounds and were trying to go after the children. "Akumu-san, you didn't have to do that but domo arigato!" stated Kirei as she accepted Akumu's hand as he pulled her up. "I know but we can't let anything bad happen to you Kirei-Sama." replied Akumu as his eyes closed shut. Akumu then winced and held onto his right arm. It has been hit by the blast and there was now a large gash on it, his leg had also been hit. He fell to his knees and held onto his wound even tighter, forcing the blood to stop. Kirei then held his head in her hands and said "It's not too bad is it Akumu-san?" "No Kirei-Sama. It will heal very quickly. I am a youkai after all." replied Akumu as he blushed slightly and looked up at her.

Tantō ran pass them and sped around one of the ogres making 5 different images of his self as he increased his speed. The ogre turned around and around trying to figure out which one was the real one. Tantō then jumped up from behind the ogre and slashed a large X shape across its back, causing it to fall to it's knees. The ogre then tried to stand up, only to have his head sliced of with Tantō's two black metal swords that had been put together at an angle like scissors.

Yoru then ran pass the both of them as well and did a jump kick from a very long distance and landed right into the chests of one of the ogres. The ogre fell backwards on its butt and then shot random rays of evil red energy at Yoru who seemed to disappear and reappear in different areas around the ogre. Large blasts made puffs of dust cover the air like smoke and the ogre shielded his eyes from it. "Baka!" shouted Yoru as he then jumped onto the ogre's back and twisted its neck breaking it. It fell to the ground, its eyes rolled back completely only showing white.

The last two ogres were only a few feet away from where Kirei stood holding Akumu's head in her hands. "Kirei-Sama…Itai!" exclaimed Akumu as he tried to stand up but a sharp shock of pain went up his leg and up his arm. "It's alright Akumu. I'll be fine." reassured Kirei as she watched while one of the ogres shot five rays of evil energy at them. "KIREI-SAMA!!" yelled Yoru and Tantō as they saw the area where Kirei and Akumu were go up in dust. They covered their eyes with their arms and squeezed their eyes to try to see what had happened. As the dust slowly blew away, they could see the outline of two people. The dust disappeared completely to reveal an electric semi-transparent wall that was being held up by Kirei. She had one hand up and the other wrapped around Akumu's shoulders. He looked up at her with an expression of surprise on his face. "See, I told you I'd be fine." said Kirei as she smiled down at him. The other ogre made an attempt to break the barrier that was housing their children for the time being. "Oh no you don't!" shouted Kirei as she held up her other hand towards the ogre. Four black ribbon-like rays of black youkai energy came out of her hand and towards the ogre, wrapping themselves around it and squeezing it until they sliced through it completely. She then turned her attention to the other ogre that was now running straight at her and she said "Now let's see if you like your own power thrown back at you." Out of the electric barrier came the same five red rays that had been directed at them earlier. The ogre disintegrated into dust as all five rays hit it at once. "Sugoi…" said Yoru and Tantō simultaneously.

Four ogres slammed their fists into the ground as they tried to hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged each of their attacks with complete ease but he was only toying with them. "Pathetic." said Sesshomaru as he held Toukijin straight in front of him. Blue shocks of electricity enveloped his sword and a large water-like Japanese dragon towered above him from behind him and a blast of blue light-like energy emerged from his sword, destroying the 4 ogres that were in front of him and about 30 youkai that had attempted to surround him.

Two eagle youkai flew towards him and began encircling him from overhead. Sesshomaru's eyes went from all different directions as he watched them fly around over head faster and faster. One of them flew down and was immediately sliced in half by his poisonous claws. The other one then tried to attack him as well and Sesshomaru said "On your knees." He held it back with only the energy that his sword was giving off and small green rods of youkai shot out of his sword, cutting through the eagle youkai as if it were butter.

He then sensed another ogre trying to attack him from behind but refrained from attacking it as he watched it turn to stone and disintegrate into dust. His eyes widened and then his eyebrows scrunched together from anger as he made his way towards the one that had destroyed it. He grabbed the person by the arm and glared down at them. "Rin." he said as a frown appeared on his face. "Konnichiwa Anata! Fancy meeting you like this!" replied Rin as a blush appeared on her face and she looked down while she played with her fingers.


End file.
